Unfinished
by Sakura Seizon
Summary: Hurray, I finally finished the sequal to Beloved. Anyway, Like the first one it's all about Makoto, but she's a little changed after lossing her husband, but hopefully a new family member can help her survive..or not. Prepare to see how mean I can be this


Well, this is the second part to that sad, but heartfelt Fanfic Beloved, which is no longer in the making because I finished it Yay!!. And this one didn't take me three years, just about one and half I think (oh who knows it's to late to are right now) Anyway if you liked what happened in the first one keep reading. I'm one for action fics and the last one didn't have what I'd consider a ton of action, but hey it was a romance what' d you expect? This one will be full of action, adventure and of course loss, the theme of these fics. Well I hope you like it. It takes place just about nine months after Hideo's death, can you guess why? I don't want to spoil too much, but let's say there's a new addition to the Kino family except things aren't quite what they seem. Will Makoto once again be faced with losing a beloved and cherished member of her family? Read on to find out and try not be too disappointed I don't know where I'm going to end this one, but you'll all be the first to know when I decide what will be emotionally best. Anyway enjoy this fic called...  
  
  
  
Unfinished  
Chapter 1: Signs of Light and Dark  
The warm sun was rising over the crystal city and making it shimmer beautifully in the early morning light. Directly in the center of the massive buildings of crystal was a tall palace gleaming above all the rest of the splendid city. The light crept through the glass windows into grand throne room that made rainbows dance across the floor and walls. Towards the back of the room, at the end of a long trail of carpet, was a throne equally as grand as the rest of the room, but nearly invisible in the massiveness and ecstasy of the throne room were the two figures. The first was seated upon the crystal throne, a thin gentle frame of a woman with pail hair and skin. Her face was softly featured seemingly somehow incapable of ever showing angry or hateful emotions. She listened intently as the person before her spoke, holding herself in a royal although non-arrogant manner. The woman before her was of a much darker complexion, with sterner more emotionless features. She wore a strange outfit consisting of a black mini-skirt and black sailor collar with a dark red bow held just over her chest by a black jewel of some sort. Her hair was long and black that glistened a dark green in the sunlight. In her hand she held a staff dark silver in color and had a strange resemblance to a key with a red orb nestled in the two curves of a heart at the top. As she talked to the noble queen her voice felt no emotion nor did it offer any comfort for the words she spoke.   
  
"So you cannot tell who it is or when they will be born?" The majestic woman asked.  
  
"No, I did not have the power to see that far into that future, Serenity-sama." The other woman replied.  
  
"Then how can we possibly be ready for this? Do we have any chance to prevent it, Pluto?" Serenity asked her soft voice easily becoming sad.  
  
"It is preventable, Serenity-sama." Pluto replied emotionlessly. "I will help you and I'm sure the other Senshi will not hesitate to stop this before it happens. You just must be prepared and alert for when the time comes and the correct future can come to be."   
  
"Very well than I shall alert the Senshi." Serenity said quietly.  
  
"No, Serenity-sama, wait for when I come to you. There is no need for them to be worried until it is necessary. It could be several years before the darkness is born." Pluto said firmly.  
  
"Very well." Serenity sighed. "That's good I wouldn't want to have anything more for Jupiter to have to concentrate on in her condition. She needs all the rest she can get and something like this would worsen matters, her being so stubborn about her guard duties." A small smile flicked across Serenity's face as she though of her guard's excessive devotion to Serenity's safety.  
  
"It will be soon then, Serenity-sama?" Pluto asked with a surprising amount of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Yes" Serenity replied. "Do you plan on joining us when Makoto's child is born, Setsuna-chan?" Serenity asked feeling elated that Pluto was taking some interest in the normal events of her friend's life.  
  
"I shall, Serenity-sama." Pluto replied a small smile also touching her red lips. "She was the last of the inner core without a child, it will do her good since the death of Hideo she's needed something else to occupy her time."  
  
"That she has." Serenity agreed. "What kind of Mother shall Makoto be? It is truly an exciting event." Serenity's smile broadened.   
  
"I need to be going, Serenity-sama if we are finished?" Pluto said changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, very well, Pluto. Thank you for coming." Serenity's mind had drifted back to the original reason for Pluto's visit.  
  
"Farewell, Serenity-sama." Pluto bowed then began to walk down the long hall to the throne room doors.  
  
"Setsuna?" Serenity called after her. Pluto turned slightly to look back at Serenity. "How do we know what the correct future should be?" Serenity's look was one of concern.  
  
"What ever comes to pass, Serenity-sama. I suppose only time will tell." Pluto then gave her a brief smile and continued down the hall the click of her boots against the floor echoing across the room  
  
***  
  
"Mako-chan! What are you doing out here?" Ami approached her tall friend her expression slightly angry, slightly worried, but mostly annoyed. "In your condition you shouldn't be moving about so much." Ami huffed, exasperated that her friend continually neglected her medical orders.  
  
"Oh Ami-chan, I'm bored I don't want to stay closed up in my quarters." Makoto replied without turning from her view of the crystal city. She stood on a ledge that jutted out slightly giving a splendid view of Crystal Tokyo. "It gets so lonely in there." She whispered under her breath. Mercury caught the undertone of the whisper even if she didn't hear the words. Makoto missed her husband and being closed in the palace gave her to much time to think about his death.  
  
"Even still, Mako-chan, it's dangerous for you to be by yourself and so far from the palace when you're so close to the end of your pregnancy." Ami replied sympathetically.  
  
"I know, Ami-chan, and I thank you for your concern. This is the last time anyway, it's getting to hard to get passed you all and get out here." Makoto replied with a smile. She looked down and placed a hand on her swelled stomach. This was a dream come true for her; she'd finally have a child of her own. The others had been so happy when they'd had their children, but for Makoto it brought a slight feeling of emptiness. It wasn't that she was unhappy to be finally having a child, she wanted it very badly and it made her very happy. The other Senshi couldn't wait either it made them very happy and she was proud to share the event with them, but the one that she had truly wished to share it with wouldn't be able to...not anymore. He had deserved to see this and Makoto easily remembered the sparkle in his eyes despite his ailing condition when she had told him that they were finally going to have a baby. A few tears collected in the lower lids of her eyes and finally became heavy enough to break free and roll down her cheeks.   
  
"Mako-chan...you shouldn't come here it's hurting you to much." Ami said softly and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. Ami knew that this had been Makoto and her husband's very special spot, all of the Senshi did, they also knew Makoto blamed herself to a certain degree for the death of her husband and tortured herself by continually coming to their sacred spot.   
  
"I know." Makoto replied shaking the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She lifted her head to the heavens and sighed slightly. "Hideo deserved to be here by my side to at least see his child born."   
  
"He is by your side, Mako-chan and I know he wants you to be happy and enjoy these single lifetime experiences to their fullest. It may take you sometime to realize it, but you'll never truly lose someone that you loved as much as you loved Hideo" Ami replied softly rubbing Makoto's shoulder. Makoto took a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs and tried smiling lightly while thinking about Ami's words. They made sense, of course a part of him would always be with her, but here was a part that wouldn't and it was very hard to get over if ever.  
  
"I know you're worried let's go back." Makoto said finally turning to face Ami. She smiled for Ami just to relieve herself the burden of Ami's saddened and compassionate gaze.   
  
"Alright." Ami barely voiced the words, but nodded her head in compliance. As they turned away from the edge Makoto felt slightly faint and reached out a hand to support herself on Ami's shoulder. Ami turned just slightly to look at Makoto and quickly realized her condition. "Are you feeling faint, Mako-chan. Are you in pain?"  
  
"No" Makoto shook her head and smile lightly, but failed completely in hiding her discomfort from the well-trained doctor that Ami had become. "Just a little tired." Makoto added.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Mako-chan." Ami said firmly as she helped Makoto along. "I think it is time I took you to the infirmary."  
  
  
The birth of Jupiter's daughter brought about a profound change in the saddened Senshi. Makoto, obligated to care for her child, had no time to sink into depression over the loss of her husband. The love she felt for her new daughter raised her weakened spirits and in a way filled the part of her heart she had lost when Hideo died. Ami had been right, she wanted to enjoy her first maternal experiences to their fullest and Makoto found herself accepting the loss of her love. It was a celebrated event that all the Senshi and the Queen and King shared with Makoto. Just a few days after Makoto's daughter's birth, as promised, Pluto came to pay her respects and share in Makoto's happiness.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Makoto looked up from her book. She had spent the last day or so resting in her quarters while her daughter remained in the infirmary with Ami. Setsuna had quietly opened the door and had slipped into the room.  
  
"Setsuna-chan!" Makoto set her book down and made a motion to get up. Her expression was one of surprise and complete happiness.  
  
"No, don't get up." Setsuna approached and put a hand on her friend's shoulder to keep her in the chair. "Just stay where you are, you're resting." Setsuna said with a bright smile.  
  
"Oh I'm fine." Makoto said lightly. "But I can't seem to convince Ami-chan of that."  
  
"I'll bet." Setsuna laughed as she and Makoto hugged one another.  
  
"I'm so glad you could come!" Makoto replied her voice slightly muffled from the embrace. Makoto always found it odd that Sailor Pluto was so emotionless and yet Setsuna was a warm friendly person almost the exact opposite. Nothing and no one could challenge or change Pluto's motives, but Setsuna was easy to get along with and was a true friend.  
  
"I am too, I'm sorry I wasn't there for funeral though." As they released one another, Makoto caught the sad sympathetic look in Setsuna's eyes.   
  
"No, it's alright. I know how pressing and delicate your duties are." Makoto replied with a smile, but when Setsuna searched the clear, green eyes she thought she could see them waver slightly. Makoto's mourning was not yet finished, but she hid it very well behind her strong, relentless gaze.  
  
"I visited Ami-chan before I came, you have a gorgeous daughter, Mako-chan." Setsuna said changing the subject.  
  
"She is truly wonderful, everything is so new to me now. I realize now that there is no real way to prepare for being a mother, but that just makes it all the more exciting and special." Makoto's eyes sparkled with eagerness and pride. "Perhaps you should try it sometime." A smile flicked across Makoto's face.  
  
"What? Being a mother?" Setsuna laughed lightly. "Maybe, perhaps someday." The two laughed for a few moments then Makoto finally got fed up at not being able to serve her guest at least tea and rose from the chair. "Hey, let me fix us something. You rest." Setsuna protested.  
  
"There is no way am I going to have a guest and not be a proper host." Makoto called back as she moved around in her kitchen. Setsuna got up and joined her in the spotless cooking area.  
  
"You could be on your death bed, Mako-chan, and still insist on cooking a seven course meal for those who came to visit you." Setsuna laughed at Makoto's stubbornness. The Queen had been right.  
  
"Humph, I don't hear anyone complaining." Makoto said with a quick smile, but didn't look up from the tea and cookies she was arranging.  
  
"Oh no, wouldn't dream of it." Setsuna replied heading towards the cupboards for some plates and glasses. After a few minutes they both left the kitchen and returned to their seats in the living room. "Have the others been by yet?" Setsuna asked once they were seated.  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Makoto replied. "There was a meeting about some strange uprising on the outskirts of the city. Probably another youma, but the Senshi wanted to have a meeting and go check it out. Mercury insisted that I have nothing to do with it and there was no point arguing with her. They said they could handle it. They should be leaving soon If not already." Makoto ended thoughtfully, glancing at the clock on her wall.  
  
"Ami-chan seems to be the only one that can keep you inside." Setsuna smiled. "You seem a little disappointed in not being able to go?"  
  
"I've been resting and staying inside for a long time, I have to admit I'm wanting to get out at least a bit, but with Ami always watching me there's no way." Makoto replied sipping her tea silently. Setsuna saw hardness in Makoto's face. There was still a definite anger in her over losing her husband and although the youma she fought, as a Senshi had absolutely nothing to do with it, Makoto fought and killed them out of vengeance anyway. "But hey, I've got more important things to take care of now." Makoto said completely changing her expression to one of happiness. "That reminds me I still haven't come up with a name for her yet."   
  
"You haven't thought of what to name her yet?" Makoto shook her head at Setsuna's inquiry.  
  
"I was thinking Kosame or Oame...I don't know. I want something fitting." Makoto replied thoughtfully. Setsuna thought a moment, staring hard into her tea and then up at Makoto.  
  
"How about Soyokaze?" Setsuna said finally. Makoto looked up and was silent a moment.  
  
"Soyokaze? Certainly not a very common name." Makoto rolled the sound of the name over in her mind. She wasn't sure she liked it, but for some reason it stuck. "What made you think of it?" Makoto asked curiously. Setsuna's suggestion obviously had some hidden meaning.  
  
"Even the gentlest breeze can sway the steadfast tree." Setsuna replied calmly sipping her tea.   
  
"What do you mean?" Makoto asked at Setsuna's strange statement. "I don't understand?"  
  
"Yes you do." Setsuna replied with a smile. Makoto opened her mouth to protest that she didn't, but then smiled slowly to herself. It did in a way...the gentlest breeze can change the tree forever.  
  
"I like it." She said finally. "Soyokaze Kino" Makoto smiled happily. It was a very fitting name.   
***  
  
"These youma are becoming more and more troublesome, Serenity-sama." Sailor Venus sighed. "We of course can handle them, but they never stay away and cause so much damage."  
  
"So you haven't found any sort of base or origin for them yet, Minako-chan?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, Serenity-sama, they just seem to appear and cause terror until we come to destroy them. They're like pests." Venus replied. "There are no signs of a more powerful evil behind them, not even a general to make the battle interesting once in a while. I swear whoever is behind them is just trying to drive us insane with these worthless attacks, if anyone is behind them."  
  
"Someone is certainly behind them, Minako-chan, I know it." Serenity said seriously. "I don't know what they're trying to do, but I have the feeling they're not yet strong enough to take you and the other Senshi on and that's why they're remaining concealed."  
  
"Probably learning whatever they can about us before attacking and we can't do a blasted thing to take them out before they take us out." Minako sighed again. The whole situation was frustrating.  
  
"Take a break from this, Minako-chan." Serenity said noticing the deep frustration and anger on her ageless friend's face. "You are concerning yourself to much with it right now and never taking any time out for yourself."  
  
"It just makes me so mad that I'm leader and I can't tell the others what their next opponent is. I feel like I'm letting them down, leaving them open to danger." Venus said angrily.  
  
"The other Senshi understand and know you'll never let them down, Minako-chan. What they need is a leader who is at full health and is clear headed." Serenity replied calmly and softly. "Now I want you to go do something to relax. I won't have you eaten away by this." Serenity added more firmly.   
  
"But..." Minako started.  
  
"That is an order, my Senshi." Serenity said with authority, but a quick smile. "Why don't you got check on Mako-chan, make sure she hasn't finally found a way to sneak past Ami-chan." Minako couldn't resist the smile that came to her lips.  
  
"Yes, Serenity-sama." Venus bowed to her Queen then pivoted on her foot and strode out of the throne room. Serenity watched her leave with a smile, but once the doors were closed a frown quickly covered her happy expression.  
  
"This hiding force that evades my Senshi. What is it preparing?" Serenity thought. "Could it have something to do with the evil that is to be born in the future? Could it be waiting for that?" A million questions filled Serenity's mind and she sympathized with Venus's frustration. The situation was perplexing as well as scary. "I must consult with Pluto again."   
***  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door that startled both Setsuna and Makoto as they were talking.  
  
"Now that is Minako, she's always the first." Makoto said as she got up. She opened the door and sure enough, there stood Minako with her bright inexhaustible smile.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako hugged Makoto tightly giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm okay," Makoto replied as she led Minako into her quarters.  
  
"Ah Setsuna-chan! So you've come to visit the prisoner as well." Minako said with a grin as she noticed the dark woman quietly sipping tea.  
  
"Nice to see you, Minako." Setsuna replied and stood up. She and Minako exchanged affectionate greetings and finally all three women settled down in Makoto's living room to begin comfortable conversation.  
  
"So how was the encounter?" Makoto asked as she set some tea down in front of Minako.  
  
"Same as usual" Minako sighed. "I'd be looking into it right now, but Serenity-sama ordered me not to. As of now I'm officially off duty."   
  
"That bad huh?" Makoto asked.  
  
"It's just frustrating that I don't know what we're fighting." Minako replied while blowing lightly on her tea.  
  
"Don't worry, when it wants to your enemy will make itself known." Setsuna replied casually. "No use in trying to find it before it can be found."  
  
"I suppose..." Minako mumbled unsure of Setsuna's meanings. "Anyway, so Mako-chan have you thought of a name yet?" Minako quickly changed the subject eager to get away from her worries.   
  
"Actually, Setsuna-chan helped me come up with one just a little while ago." Makoto replied her smile was full of pride. Setsuna took notice to Makoto's extreme pleasure in the name. Its meaning obviously pleased and held great feeling for the new mother. "Kino, Soyokaze." Minako was silent a moment echoing the name in her mind.  
  
"It's pretty," She said finally, "and I like its meaning...We'll have to see if she lives up to it." She added with a smile.  
  
"I think she already has..." Setsuna mumbled quietly with her lip close to her teacup.  
  
"This is such a wonderful thing..." Makoto sighed. "And I get to share it with all of you. It's one thing to be an 'Aunt' to your children, Minako, but now I get to raise a child of my own..." A sparkle came in Makoto's eye as she gazed towards her window.  
  
"I have a feeling you'll be very good at it, Mako-chan." Minako put a hand on her friend's wrist. Minako was so glad that a little bit of life seemed to have returned to Makoto after her daughter's birth. She had loved Hideo so much; they all had in a way. All the Senshi had experienced the great bond the two had shared. It was far closer than anything they shared, yes they loved their husbands, but Hideo and Makoto had been a pair obviously predestined like Serenity and Endymion or Haruka and Michiru. The pain of losing him must have hurt more than dying from a thousand cuts and they could feel that hurt emanate from Makoto. Some of the despair had begun to ease and it relieved Minako because she had been truly concerned for her dear friend. "Well the others will probably be stopping by soon." Minako said changing the subject as she glanced at her watch.  
  
"I guess I'd better making a few more things, I have a feeling its going to get crowded in her quick." Makoto smiled and stood up, heading for her kitchen.  
  
"Want any help, Mako-chan?" Minako called. Makoto and Setsuna gave nervous glances Minako's way.  
  
"Ah...that's alright, Minako-chan, I can get it." Makoto gave a nervous laugh and hustled into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't think, I didn't see those looks!" Minako protested with an irritated expression. "It's been two hundred years since last time I've been in your kitchen!"  
  
"Yes, and there are still signs of the damage!" Makoto called back. Setsuna laughed and Minako shook her head annoyed that she was constantly prodded for an ancient mistake, but it lifted quickly and she and Setsuna were left alone.  
  
"So how have you been, Minako?" Setsuna asked setting her tea down on the coffee table.   
  
"Oh I could be a lot better, Setsuna." Minako sighed and slumped down in her chair.  
  
"These uprising's are really getting to you. Well, something I'm sure will be revealed to you sooner or later. Something is coming on the wind, you just need to be prepared." Setsuna replied. Minako saw the look in Setsuna's eye that told her Sailor Pluto was doing something so time events would follow her plans. Her warning was meant to be taken seriously and as truth, there was no doubt in Minako's mind that Pluto had fears of the future.  
  
"How do I prepare for something I don't know is coming?" Minako asked sitting forward.  
  
"I guess the most any of us can do it keep our eyes open." Setsuna replied taking a sip from her cup again. Minako wanted to scream in exasperation. As quickly as Pluto had come, she was gone again. The warning had been given and Setsuna wasn't about to give anything more away. Minako would simply have to figure the rest out herself.  
  
***  
  
The cave was dark and in its darkness dwelled an even darker creature. Indescribable other than it was evil and held whatever shape was beneficial to whatever it was doing. It convulsed and heaved quietly as it surrounded a small treasure something as evil as itself, but dormant... waiting.  
  
"Soon..." The deep voice gurgled softly from the dark massiveness as it swam around its small charge. "With every rotation of this planet you grow stronger...The time will come when I will die and you shall awaken...my last child, the beginning of the new." It settled around the tiny egg wrapping it in dark comfort, like a mother to a child. "A time worth waiting eternity for, to be reborn through you. Through you, nothing will stand in my way. This earth shall become dark and beautiful again. Then slowly the rest of the universe shall follow. Darkness will once again rule unchallenged. Because of this I must protect you at all costs..." The dark creature heaved upwards splashing against the chamber walls and ceilings in a great wave. A bulge suddenly split and a figure was sprawled out upon the stone floor. "Another useless minion..." The glistening youma rose, dripping with the slimy darkness of its creator. It hissed lowly baring its teeth and searched with dumb eyes for violence. "Go...kill the Senshi..." The Blackness rumbled. The youma nodded numbly and lumbered out of the cave in search of its targets and the great beast once again surrounded its tiny egg, its great body sighed in place of its voice. "It will fail...but I must try..."  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares and Warnings  
  
5 years hence...  
  
Makoto slept, breathing quietly, gently resting against the pillow completely unaware that she was being watched. The pair of dark grey green eyes caught her every movement scrutinizing her peacefulness or lack there of. They saw every expression especially those of pain from nightmares mixed with past memories that creased Makoto's brow making her look old despite her longevity. It was often that the small girl watched her sleeping mother just because she had so many questions about her mother that no one was willing to answer, but more importantly, she would watch out of fascination. Her mother was wonderful to her, never too strict or too easy; she couldn't ever seem to get angry no matter what the girl did. Her face was graced with a perpetual smile regardless of the weather, but it was at nights when the small child slept in her mother's bed, she saw the different person. Her mother, like all her friends' mothers had special jobs, dangerous ones and although she couldn't understand the full terrible burden of her mother's guardianship, she did know it wasn't the cause of her nightly sorrow.  
  
Her mother's eyes, as usual, began to open. Somehow, subconsciously she always seemed to know when her daughter was awake and watching her. Always worried at first, but then her eyes would soften into a loving gaze. Her mother's eyes focused on her, one bottomless green pool staring into another.  
  
"Soyo-chan? Are you awake again?" Makoto whispered softly while shifting to her side. Her daughter was curled up slightly resting her head in the crook of Makoto's arm. She stayed silent at first just piercing into Makoto's soul with her grey green eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, Mama." Soyokaze said softly without shifting her gaze. Makoto raised a doubtful eyebrow and waited a few more moments. "What is that song you some times listen to?" Makoto bit her lip and thought for a moment.  
  
"It's the last song your papa wrote." Makoto replied.  
  
"Did he write it for you, mama?" Soyokaze asked.  
  
"Well, he began writing it when we first met. He meant it to be for me." Makoto tried to explain.  
  
"Would papa have written me a song?" Soyokaze cuddled closer to her mother. Makoto was silent a few moments. Soyokaze often asked about her father and Makoto told her all she could, but some things were difficult to answer.  
  
"Your papa would've written a thousand songs for you, Soyo-chan." Makoto squeezed her daughter softly.  
"I don't want a thousand, I just want one special one..." Soyokaze replied quietly. Makoto sighed; she'd made sure that Soyokaze knew Hideo's image. She didn't want Soyokaze growing up not knowing her father, but this made it difficult on both of them. If Soyokaze could have one wish it would be to meet her father and this made Makoto glad and proud.  
  
Makoto rolled over and hit the play button on a small stereo next to her night table. She usually didn't listen to Hideo's song except on special occasions.  
  
"This song." She said as it played softly in the background. "Is for his family; to the both of us to remember him by." Makoto wrapped the child up in her strong arms.  
  
"Mama? Do you have nightmares?" Soyokaze asked getting slightly drowsy.  
  
"From time to time. Why, Soyo-chan?" Makoto asked kissing the top of her daughter's head.  
  
"I sometime have nightmares." Soyokaze replied.  
  
"What are they about?"  
  
"One is about you and Rei-san, Minako-san, and Ami-san." She began. "It's dark and stormy and you're the Guards."  
  
"We're fighting as Senshi?"  
  
"Yes, but there's two of everyone, 'cept you and something dark. A black thing, it's all around me and I can't hear. The Outer Guard, they come too. Green light cover's the darkness, but I can't see anymore. That's when I wake up." Makoto thought a moment. The dream didn't seem to make much sense, but it had a foreboding feeling. "Then the other time I was in a sandbox. A kind man without a face is watching me and he laughs. When I look in the grass next to me I see something lying on the ground. It looks dead, but it crawls across towards me. When it reaches the edge of the sandbox it talks to me. I can't tell what it says, but I get so cold. Then I wake up again." Soyokaze snuggled closer to her mother for warmth.  
  
"Are they always the same, Soyo-chan?" Makoto was slightly worried that these dreams were so specific. It was one thing to have a nightmare induced by daily events, but recurring dreams with such horrible detail are sometimes a sign of future misfortune.  
  
"Yes, but some times they switch which one comes first." Soyokaze said softly. Makoto could see she was at ease in her mother's arms and was drifting back to sleep.  
  
"Well, go back to sleep you're safe here." Makoto soothed, hiding her own uneasiness with a comforting smile as she stroked her daughter's burnt red hair. In a few moments her breathing had grown heavy and the child was deeply asleep. "I will protect you anywhere..." Makoto whispered and kissed her soft hair.  
  
***  
  
"Now we've been preparing for this for several months, but all the same I don't want anyone to be off guard. We all know that America has high negative energy fluctuations and with these increased youma attacks I want us prepared for anything. Youma, infested human, or some damn punk, I don't care nothing must get through our line of defense. Haruka and Michiru will be the invisible protection, but should anything get by them it comes down to us, everyone." Minako addressed the three Senshi sternly. They all sat at a white marble table, dressed formally while Minako briefed them. It was a serious meeting and they were all a bit on edge.  
  
"I think if it's such a risk, we shouldn't bring Serenity-sama into the situation. Why not hold off for a bit longer, or cancel it all together?" Makoto asked not liking what she was hearing from her leader.  
  
"I have the same thoughts you do, Mako-chan, but Serenity-sama insists that if the fragile treaty between America and France is ever going to grow in strength than it must be made obvious that Japan sees the importance of peace. A personal appearance by the Queen would serve as a seal to the peace treaty." Minako sighed. Rei growled lowly, she'd been upset about this for weeks.  
  
"Why don't we just throw her to the lions? She'd be safer." Rei said lowly. "This is not smart." Rei's dark eyes conveyed all her concern and irritation for the upcoming mission.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friends, but the Queen will not be persuaded differently. She does not wish for war to break out." Minako shook her head regretfully. Makoto had had just about enough of America and France. Five years ago France had been nailed for an assassination attempt on her and it nearly ruined them economically. They had managed to rebuild with what little they had, but things only stayed good for so long. Once powerful again the country wanted to again compete with its greatest rival, the States, which had only led to bitterness and once again the threat of war. Serenity wasn't going to take it slowly again, she was going to stop the problem herself before it began and there was nothing to be said against her logic.  
  
"Than it seems we have one option." All eyes focused on Ami, who had been listening quietly to the voiced protests of her companions. "We must do what we've always done and that is protect Serenity-sama no matter the cost." Slowly the other Senshi nodded their heads in agreement. Serenity could save the world so they would protect her with their lives.  
  
"All right, then I think it best that we determine who takes what position and all counter measures for hypothetical situations." Minako stood up arranging a stack of papers. "We'll meet in the training room in two hours. Any questions?" There was silence. "Very well, you're dismissed."  
  
***  
  
Makoto knocked on the door and waited for a few moments. It opened and she smiled, glad her friend was home.  
  
"Mako-chan, what a pleasant surprise." The tall man smiled warmly when he saw Makoto standing in his doorway. He brushed some stray dirty blond hairs from the side of his face. "Please come in." He stepped aside.  
  
"Thank you, Isamu-kun." Makoto stepped inside and hugged her friend. "I can't stay long, but I must ask a favor of you."  
  
"Ask away." He smiled as he led her into his living room.  
  
"Since Serenity-sama is going to America it is most important that all the inner Senshi accompany her to ensure her safety. I was hoping that while I was gone you could watch Soyokaze for me." Makoto said and she sat down.  
  
"I would be honored, but this mission you're going on sounds dangerous. Are you going to be alright?" Isamu Hayashi, also known as Henge had grown even more attached to Makoto the past five years like an older brother protective of his sister despite their incredible age difference.  
  
"I can't lie, this mission does have dangers, but we always come out all right." Makoto tried to sound cheerful, but wasn't able to mask her own fears about the upcoming mission. "So how have things been with you? I haven't stopped by in some time with all this preparation we've been doing." Makoto said trying to change the subject.  
  
"I'm doing writings for various bands and some solos, but not much more than that. Even though our disbandment was five years ago the companies are still selling albums so dealing with them keeps me busy." Henge replied.  
  
"How about the others?" Makoto asked softly. "I haven't seen Yoshikazu in at least three months now and Tenji-kun well he didn't seem to good last time I ran into him." Makoto shook her head sadly.  
  
"The life of an artist has its ups and downs. They wanted to be on their own as did I, but it does make it tough. It's just a shame because both of them seem to have lost some of the life they once portrayed in their music." Henge sighed. "They'll be alright though." He tried to smile.  
  
"Well, I have a meeting in half an hour, I really must be going. Thank you so much for your help, Isamu-kun." Makoto stood up.  
  
"It's no problem at all, perhaps we'll go to the park, just hurry back, Mako-chan." Henge replied seeing her to the door.   
  
"I'll bring her by tomorrow morning, okay?" Makoto said.  
  
"I'll be here." Henge replied and smiled concerned.   
  
"I'll be fine." They gave each other a brief hug and Makoto departed from her friend's flat  
***  
  
"Mama, what's happening tomorrow?" Soyokaze leaned her head against the arm of the chair Makoto was sitting in. Makoto looked over from her notebook and stared down at her daughter.  
  
"The Senshi have something important to do, Soyo-chan. It'll take about two days so I'll be back on Friday." Makoto replied inviting her daughter to sit in her lap.  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Soyokaze asked. Makoto sighed and wondered if the other Senshi were having the same conversation with their children.  
  
"Everything will be fine. Isamu-kun said he'd watch you while I was gone." Makoto tried not to lie, but she couldn't be sure all would be fine.  
  
"Henge-sama!" Soyokaze's eyes lit up. She simply adored the drummer and they got along very well. Makoto knew that being in Isamu's company would keep her from worrying about where her mother was.  
  
"Yup, " Makoto smiled. "He said that you might go to the park."  
  
"Yippee!!" Soyokaze took off at a run and although she was in her pajamas she whipped her coat out of the closet and made as if she was going out right then. Makoto set her notebook down and got up smiling. Her daughter was running around like mad giggling uncontrollably. As she shot passed Makoto reached out a strong arm and swooped her up into a comforting embrace.  
  
"Tomorrow, Soyo-chan, not tonight it's late!" She laughed hugging her daughter tightly as she struggled to get free and recommence burning her inexhaustible energy supply. Makoto sighed very glad her daughter would enjoy herself too much to worry. She prayed nothing evil would happen in the days to follow, but there was a lingering darkness in Makoto's mind. Perhaps it was the dreams Soyokaze kept telling her about or maybe it was her past experience with France and America, but whatever it was it made her terribly afraid.  
  
Soyokaze calmed slightly, feeling that, through some unknown means her mother was distressed despite the fun they had been having. She loved Henge very much, but he wasn't her mother and in the following days Soyokaze wished that her mother could stay home. It of course was not possible and Soyokaze forced herself to believe that as long as she stayed happy nothing would happen and her mother would be back on Friday well and the same.  
  
"Can we go out, Mama?" She pushed back slightly so she could see into the motherly face that so well hid the fear that Soyokaze so clearly sensed.  
  
"Tonight? I don't think so, Soyo-chan, it's late." Makoto said with a small shake of her head, but curious look all the same.  
  
"Please, Mama?" Soyo pleaded. "I'm not gonna see you for two days." Makoto thought a while searching her daughter's stormy gaze. She didn't appear to like the idea, but Makoto understood far to well. Soyokaze didn't want her to go, but knew that she couldn't ask her mother to stay.  
  
"Alright, we can go for a walk, but since you don't have your shoes on you can't get down, okay?" Makoto gave in finally.  
  
"Yay!" Soyokaze wrapped her small arms around Makoto's neck squeezing tightly and laughed.   
  
  
The cool fall air was crisp and when a person breathed their breath made little clouds of mist that illuminated pale white in the darkness. It wasn't uncomfortably cold, but it was clear and a bit of frost touched the grass. Makoto, holding her young child on her shoulder was only a shadow in the night as she walked amongst the trees the clear star speckled sky shining through between the breaks in their dark canopy. The mother and daughter were silent both appreciating nature's serenity and the splendor of night. Makoto looked up and the stars reflected in her eyes as she sighed and smiled creating a small puff of breath in the chilly air. It was a peaceful night and calming of her worries. She felt Soyokaze snuggled closer and held tighter to her neck in a warm hug.  
  
Soyokaze turned her eyes skyward absorbed in the vast expanse of the heavens. Darkness did not cause fear in Soyokaze. Where as many children found the night frightening and full of evils, Soyokaze thought of it as comfortable as the day. The night was alive with unnoticed sounds, but Soyokaze listened only to the sound of her mother's breathing and feelings the steady drum of her kind heart. If Soyokaze could have frozen one moment in time, captured it, and kept it with her for all eternity it would've been that silent night with the person she cared about most in the world. Makoto took them over to a tree and sat down at its base wrapping Soyokaze in her coat and holding her close.   
  
"Mama, you will be back on Friday, right?" Soyokaze asked quietly slipping into the comfort. "You won't stay any longer."  
  
"No, why?" Makoto asked softly smiling.  
  
"You promise?" Soyokaze asked in return.   
  
"Everything will be okay, Soyo-chan." Makoto said more seriously giving her a hug. The words rang in Soyokaze's mind dully and for some reason, she couldn't believe them. Not that she believed her mother was lying to her, but more that she could sense her mother's uncertainty that she didn't really know. Soyokaze felt her throat get thick and her eyes tear, but she hid it not wanting her mother to feel guilt for something she couldn't control. To calm herself she returned her gaze to the sky and found the clear silver moon staring beautifully back at her.  
  
"Are we from the moon?" She asked. "From a long time ago?"  
  
"You, my child, were born on Earth as was I," Makoto said with a smile, but her daughter seemed sincere, "A legend says that a very long time ago a magical queen came from the moon to escape its destruction." Makoto replied.  
  
"Was it you?" Soyokaze asked.  
  
"Oh no, this happened long before us. No this queen was pure as daylight and never felt belligerence or hate. She cared for everyone, even those who would harm her. Because of this several warriors, each possessing a talent, stepped forward and offered their lives to protect the queen." Makoto continued.  
  
"Why did they do that?" Soyokaze asked confused. "Why would they want to die for someone they don't know?"  
  
"Well, the queen had something that on their own the warriors couldn't find in themselves. They gave their lives so that the queen could save the world and protect it from all that was evil. The queen became a very dear friend and the tradition was passed down. As a new queen was born, so the children of the warriors dedicated their lives to her and used their talents to fight those jealous or hateful of their queen. One of the warriors' special talents was strength and strength alone. She liked it better than magic and relied on it in battle. Because of this, through the generations the strength grew as each child took up her place as a warrior until it was known throughout the galaxy. The warrior's title came to represent strength and had no equal."  
  
"Is that what we're from, mama?" Soyokaze's eyes were shining with fascination.   
  
"How strong are you, Soyo-chan? What do you think?" Makoto asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm strong!" Soyokaze brandished her six-year-old biceps with a grin. "But not as strong as you." Her features drooped slightly at this realization.  
  
"You've only begun to grow, child!" Makoto laughed and hugged her close. "You expect too much of your young body, give yourself time and you will gain your strength."   
  
"I want it now..." Soyokaze huffed while cuddling close. Makoto picked her up and stood.  
  
"It's getting colder, we need to go in, Soyo-chan." Makoto whispered softly. Surprisingly Soyokaze did not protest, but instead seemed to be in deep thought. Makoto started walking back towards the palace absorbing the night until her daughter's silence caught her attention. "What are you thinking about?"   
  
"The sky is so bright, but so dark. Why?" Soyokaze asked  
  
"I'm not sure, Soyo-chan. Maybe because darkness and light exist in a perfect balance. One does not exist without the other. It all depends on how you see things." Makoto replied.  
  
"Sometimes in my dreams, I see the sky as all black even when the sun rises. I like it, but it's frightening too. I miss the stars." The child's eye reflected the starry expanse above. Now it was Makoto who was in deep thought. Once again these dreams surfaced and she worried about her daughter. She brushed it aside to think about later and avoided the subject for the moment.  
  
" They're only dreams Soyokaze, there will always be light here." Makoto assured. "Come on now, you want to be rested tomorrow so you can go to the park with Isamu-san."   
  
"Yes, Mama."   
  
Chapter 3: Violent Things  
  
"Good morning, everyone, this is CNN anchor Christi Williams bringing you live coverage of the public appearance of Neo-Queen Serenity here in the United States. Since the rising tension between the United States and France ahs finally been eased, tour was inevitable to promote good tidings between the nations. It appears quite a crowd has turned out to see the mysterious Queen. Illustrious in the political world, Queen Serenity is actually rarely seen in public. Wait now it looks like something is arriving. It's a white limousine..."  
  
"Remember, Majesty, stay by us, the evil influence in America are stronger than anywhere else. You must be extremely careful." Rei said seriously putting a hand on her Queen's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan." Serenity replied trying to smile through her nervousness. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't have to like it.  
  
"And don't worry we will all be surrounding you the entire time." Minako added with reassurance she didn't feel. She and the rest of the Senshi were dressed entirely in black. Black suits, black pants, black shirts, and black ties. Serenity couldn't believe how elegantly handsome they looked...and how dangerous.  
  
"I'm not too worried." Serenity said trying to smile.  
  
"I am." Makoto said coolly her aggravation apparent. "I don't like this."   
  
"Not much choice, Mako-chan." Serenity tried to sooth.  
  
"I suppose..." Makoto replied and then thought a moment." Commander?" She turned to Venus. "I request to be moved to right forward." She asked determination in her eyes. Minako considered this. An assassination attempt often came from the side or back, thus she had placed Makoto and herself in the back, not that either Ami or Rei couldn't handle it, but they would be better at dealing with the crowds. Minako was reluctant to make a change like this at the last moment and in such a delicate situation, but she was even more reluctant to ignore one of her Senshi's feelings. If Makoto was right, she belonged up front.  
  
"Very well, Mako-chan, you may switch with Ami-chan if she doesn't have a a problem with it. Ami-chan?" Minako turned to the shorter woman.  
  
"It's fine with me." Ami said softly.  
  
"Alright, Mako-chan will take forward right." Minako confirmed.  
  
"Thank you, Minako-chan." Makoto replied feeling a little better. She couldn't shake her feeling of apprehension, but moving her position at least made her feel in control.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, all of you." Minako gave on last command.  
  
"It's time to do this." Rei then said as she glared out the window.  
  
"It appears someone is emerging from the limousine." The reporter spoke quickly and with excitement as she watched two women in black suits step out of the white car. The first was tall with brown hair and iron features. Dark circular sunglasses covered what the news anchor knew had to be icy eyes. Once from the car the woman stepped aside to the right. The next woman in black that emerged from the car had long raven black hair. Her face was set in a scowl, but she was not nearly as intimidating as the woman before her. She took up a position to the left about ten feet from the other black clad guard. Once in place the black haired woman signaled to the car.  
  
"And there she is! The Queen of Crystal Tokyo." The reporter could barely speak as the woman in a flowing white gown stepped out of the car. A cheer rose from the crowd, but once in full view there was an astonished silence so great that there was not even the sound of breathing to be heard. Two more women dressed in black quickly followed the Queen out of the car. All four of the guards formed a box around her, ready to protect from all sides.  
  
"This is so incredible. The Queen is so amazing and the entire crowd had gone silent." The reported whispered watching the queen and afraid to speak to loudly and destroy the moment. Serenity smiled faintly as she looked over the crowd. If only they knew...  
  
Makoto's eyes darted back and forth from behind her late husband's sunglasses. She was extremely edgy which wasn't normal for her since she dealt with danger almost every day. However, there so far were no signs of malicious behavior. The crowd was reacting exactly as planned. Even still Makoto watched every unusual movement.  
  
"She's preparing to speak..." The reporter moved her eyes across the crowd. "Wait..."There was a slight commotion, someone was running and someone was shouting. "Something is going on."  
  
Each Senshi acknowledged the movement at the same time, but Makoto was first to take action. She suddenly knew why she was so eager to change places.  
  
"Oh my God! There's gun fire!" The reported ducked down yelling into her microphone frantically. "Two shots have been fired from somewhere in the crowd!"   
  
Makoto had often taken the time to ponder whether it was a natural reflex to move in to the path of oncoming danger to save the life of another or if you had to train yourself to do it. She had done it before and given that she survived this ordeal would probably do it again, but still she wasn't sure what compelled her to put other's lives above her own. However, now was not the time to philosophize. Makoto jumped to the left and pushed Serenity behind her in the split second she had left before the bullets found their mark.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" At the first sounds of violence, Mercury released her misty shroud of protection.  
  
Makoto shuddered painfully and sighed in relief simultaneously when both of the bullets found a mark in her. As long as both had hit her than the Queen was uninjured and that was what mattered. However, it was still painful, one shot had bitten through the curve between her neck and shoulder and the other had lodged somewhere in her chest just bellow her left shoulder. The wounds forced her too her knees, but she took Serenity's hand and pulled her down to the ground as well.   
  
"Just stay behind me, Your Majesty!" She said forcefully.  
  
"Fire Soul!" There was a bright light from somewhere inside the fog, but Makoto didn't turn to look. She hoped she wasn't injured too badly and that all this would be over with quickly. She couldn't protect the Queen if she passed out from blood loss and that was what most worried her.  
  
"Mako-chan! You're injured!" Serenity said frightened. Makoto turned to her breathing heavily.  
  
"Just stay quiet, your highness, I'll protect you no matter what." Makoto said kindly trying to keep Serenity from worrying. Minako suddenly appeared from the mistiness and knelt down.  
  
"Venus, get Serenity-sama out of here. Where are the others?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Uranus and Neptune are closing in, Rei and Ami are taking care of what seems to be a youma possessed human." Minako then surveyed Makoto's position and manner closer in the haze. "You've been injured, Mako-chan? Damn..." Minako's voice held concern as she noticed the bleeding wounds.  
  
"I'm alright for now, just hurry and get this wrapped up." Makoto said slightly irritated.  
  
"Take her first, Venus." Serenity said desperately.  
  
"No! You get her out of here, Minako-chan!" Makoto glared at her friend harshly.  
  
"Right... You just hang, Mako-chan, I'll be right back." Minako took the Queen by the hand and pulled her into the dark recesses of the illusion. Makoto sighed and breathed deeply.  
  
  
"This sudden fog is clearing somewhat..." Reporter Christi Williams was not having such a great day anymore, but she continued her live coverage with incredible tenacity. She squinted trying to make out what was going on in the cloud that now covered where the Queen of Crystal Tokyo had once been.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The fire arrow shot out just as Mercury cleared her illusion. The confused youma turn just as the arrow pierced it between the eyes. It burst into flames and was reduced to ashy cinders. Mars, as with the rest of the Senshi, hadn't had time to transform so her once elegant black suit was mostly burned off to reveal her Sailor fuku beneath. Mercury was in slightly better condition however, even the energy from her Shabon Spray had torn her silk outfit.  
  
"It seems...I do believe it is the Sailor Senshi! The guards were in fact them, incredible." Christi Williams might not have been having the best day of her life, but she was sure all her days were going to get a lot better with a story like this. She ran forward beckoning to a rather reluctant cameraman to follow. Most of the crowd was running in crazed directions or was too stunned to move. "I think..." She strained to see. "I think one has been hurt. The Queen has been evacuated, but one of the guard has been shot!"  
  
Mars found Makoto lying on the ground nearly unconscious. She quickly removed her jacket immediately noticing it was saturated with blood.  
  
"Damn..." She whispered. "Makoto? Mako-chan are you okay?"  
  
"Just peachy..." Makoto mumbled with as much sarcasm as she could manage. Despite her attempt at lightening the mood, Makoto felt far from well. Her vision was fuzzy with streaks of light blinding her. She could hear her breathing echoing heavily in her ears and the voices that were suddenly all around her were numb and whiny sounding. Makoto knew this feeling, she'd felt it before. The loss of sense, the mind out of control and numbness it was frightening. She gave one last look up and barely made out Haruka in front of her.  
  
"Told you... this was hard to deal with..." She whispered.  
  
"I didn't think you'd make it a regular occurrence, Mako-chan." Uranus replied shaking her head and smiling weakly. Makoto smiled back at her and then closed her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Henge rocked slightly back and forth on the child's swing set as he watched the small girl who he had been charged with. Words could not express how much he cared for the little girl, nor could they express the pain he felt when Henge thought of her father and mother. They would have been such a beautiful family had Hideo survived. It always saddened Henge to think what could have been. He shook his head gently reprimanding himself for constantly thinking about what he felt should have happened. He had to remember that Soyokaze was happy, Makoto was regaining her desire for life, and that was what mattered. One could not live life successfully if they kept asking the what ifs. So Henge sighed and just continued to stare at the small girl as she frolicked in the sandbox without cares or worries. Or did she? Henge was thinking about Makoto right now and for some reason, he had no doubt that despite her blissful sandcastle construction, Soyokaze's thoughts were disturbed marginally by the knowledge that her mother was absent. Henge mentally slapped himself. He seriously needed to stop thinking so hard about such things. This was not the time.   
  
He stood up from the swing and made his way over to the girl, stepping gingerly into the sandbox so as not to get the annoying granules in his shoes.   
  
"What are you making, Soyo-chan?" He asked bending over and casting a long shadow over the girl in the mid-afternoon sun.   
  
"A castle, Henge-san, for a princess." Soyokaze replied scooting to the side so he could join her. Henge hesitated at first, but then took the invitation to sit in the sand. Mentally he sighed; he hated sand especially when it got in his clothes.   
  
"A princess huh? Is she waiting for a prince to come save her?" Henge inquired.  
  
"No, she's telling the Queen she doesn't want to be a princess, but a warrior! She does want a prince, but she wouldn't tell anyone that." Soyokaze replied matter of factly.   
  
"I see. The prince is going to have to be pretty strong if he wants to marry a warrior princess." Henge smiled.  
  
"Nah, as long as he's nice it won't matter because the princess is strong enough to defend the whole world." Soyokaze threw another clump of sand on the growing structure and began forming a tower.  
  
"So what's he going to do while she's saving the world, Soyo-chan?"   
  
"Keep her from being lonely." She answered without a second thought. Henge smiled satisfied. A lot like her mother he mused. An agelessly familiar tune suddenly caught both of their ears and Soyokaze shot up, her sandcastle forgotten.  
  
"Ice cream man!" She shouted gleefully and searched for the wondrous truck with a funny song and pictures. Henge laughed out loud.  
  
"Those are some keen ears you have, Soyo-chan, would you like some?" Henge asked.  
  
"Yes please, Henge-san." Soyokaze replied remembering her manners even with all her excitement.  
  
"Alright, how about I run and get it and you can finish up your castle. Then when I get back we'll sit and talk more about your princess?" Henge offered.  
  
"Alright." Soyokaze said.  
  
"I'll only be right around the corner. What kind would you like?"   
  
"Chocolate mint, please." Henge gave her a wink and exited the sandbox.  
  
"Thank you, Henge-san!"   
  
Henge went a short distance as a quick pace and then slowed. He suddenly felt it wouldn't be such a good idea to leave Soyokaze even for a few moments. Then again she would still be in sight. He shook his head frustrated at his constantly pessimistic thoughts. Giving one quick look back, Henge broke into a jog to catch the elusive ice cream man as quickly as possible.  
  
Coldness crept over Soyokaze and the security she had once felt when Henge had been there slipped away. She stopped her sandcastle building and froze. She wasn't afraid, but her eyes darted around searching for the reason behind the sudden sensations. Somehow, she knew what she was looking for would not be seen visually.   
  
"...dear child..." Something resonated in Soyokaze's mental ears. It was a voice small, quiet yet powerful with a staggeringly metallic tone.  
  
"Who's there?" Soyokaze asked curiously. She still did not feel fear, though apprehension peeked quietly from the corners of her heart.  
  
"Oh, little girl, I am just a friend." The voice seemed to smile in sound. Soyokaze slowly looked around.  
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"You can find me, you have seen me before, dear child." It replied laughing childishly. Something caught Soyokaze's eye. Slowly she crawled to the edge of the sandbox and peered over the edge with just her eyes. A few feet from the end of the sandbox lay a small rabbit in a contorted and unnatural position. Scruffy fur hung in ripped tufts and overall the creature had a sickeningly dark deadness to it. Horror gripped around Soyokaze's mind as she recognized the lifeless figure from her dreams that had come every night for the last two years.   
  
"Go away, I don't like you, Mister Akio." Soyokaze's voice trembled. "I'm awake you can't come here now." In slow deliberate motions, the emaciated rabbit began to scratch its way along the ground toward the sandbox. With one paw, it dragged its dead carcass across the grass leaving black and red streaks on the blades. The small mouth opened exposing yellow teeth and strings of foamy white saliva as if gasping for breaths to revitalize the dead form. "Please, leave me alone, Mr. Akio." Soyokaze whimpered.  
  
"But I'm your friend, child." The voice resonated. The rabbit stopped moving, its head lolled to the side and one glazed eye stared unfocused right up at Soyokaze. She cringed, but the eye had caught her and she stared into its cloudy blackness. "You must remember all the fun we've had together?"  
  
"Fun?" Soyokaze leaned closer sinking into the dead gaze deeper.  
  
"Our garden of roses, the ocean, the vast city, surely you remember." The voice smiled broadly. Soyokaze's body was frozen, but in her mind, images that had only trespassed in her dreams began to invade. These were the parts of her dreams that were never clear once she awoke. They always seemed to be so frightening. She remembered vast fields of black roses dripping blackness from their petals and thorns. She remembered running through them to the edge of an ocean of scarlet red. An ocean of blood next to a crystal city shattered and doused in blackness and crimson. Then there was the solitude, the immense, yet alleviating solitude devoid of emotion or pain. As they became clearer, the images became less frightening and more familiar. Like a waking dream, Soyokaze could feel how wonderful the black and red place was, allowing it to permeate her mind.   
  
"I told you I was your friend, child, is this not your heart's desire?" The rabbit's small mouth was suddenly moving with the mental voice and it slowly began to turn its head gazing at Soyokaze with both of the glazed eyes. "I can make it real..."  
  
"Soyo-chan? Soyokaze-chan?" Soyokaze blinked and sat back on her heals in the sandbox. "What were you doing, Soyo-chan?" She looked up to see Henge holding two ice-cream cones in his hands as he bent over her.  
  
"Nothing, Henge-san," Soyokaze said rubbing her eyes, "I think I fell asleep cause I was dreaming of something." She replied thinking a little bit. However, she noticed the ice cream quickly and her expression bent into a grin. "Thank you, Henge-san!" She said excitedly as he handed her the cone with the green ice cream with chocolate chips in it.  
  
"You're welcome, do you want to eat in the shade? It's awful hot out here." Henge offered.  
  
"Alright.' Soyokaze replied and stood up, carefully stepped out of the sandbox, and headed for the covered area with benches. Henge straightened and prepared to take after her when something caught the corner of his eye. Taking a brief moment to inspect he realized that the object was actually a dead animal, much like a rabbit, but it was decomposing. What he found most disturbing was that the sunken in face appeared to be grinning at him. He hurried past it attempting to expel the image from his mind. Who on Earth would leave something like that near a child's playground for so long?  
  
***  
  
Henge was met with a frightening shock when he returned later that day with Soyokaze to the palace. Rei had pulled him aside and quickly relayed the news of Makoto's injury to him. While Haruka and Michiru invited Soyokaze to dinner at their quarters until they could all figure out how to relay the news to her.   
  
"Shot?" Henge slumped down into a chair outside the infirmary.  
  
"Yes, Isamu-kun." Rei replied somberly.  
  
"again?" He asked in an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Again?" A quirked smile flicked over Rei's face for a half a second. "It's not like she plans it. Isamu-kun, and the last time was over five years ago."  
  
"I know...sorry, it just seems not that long ago to me. Can't she ever stay out of trouble?" Rei was pleased at Isamu's attempts to deal humorously with the stressful situation. "She's going to be alright, then?"   
  
"Yes, Like last time they were simple wounds. What's so odd is that they're nearly in the same place as last time except on the other side. " Rei replied shaking her head. "Now the only problem is letting Soyo-chan know. She's rather sensitive when it comes to her mother."   
  
"I think she can handle it. I want to go see Makoto now, why don't you have Haruka-san and Michiru-san send her and we can see Makoto together." Henge said with a small smile.  
  
"If you think that's wise, Isamu-san, I go get her." Rei shrugged and strode out.   
  
Chapter 4: Desperation  
  
Makoto was sore and tired of sitting in the infirmary. It had only been four days since the incident and she wanted to be with the other Senshi to discuss what had happened. Mercury of course wouldn't hear of it and order her to remain in the infirmary. She had also limited the number of guests that could see her and Makoto wanted to see her daughter more often. Soyokaze had appeared rather upset the first time she'd been to see her mother and Makoto wanted to be sure that the girl was coping well with her injuries. She clearly remember her promise to her daughter to return quickly and safely, Makoto hoped breaking that promise didn't fall to heavily on her daughter. Henge had been wonderful as usual, in helping the situation as much as possible. In some ways Makoto was glad he took on a fatherly figure for Soyokaze, though she knew he would never try to take up the role knowingly. She sighed, rotating her stiff shoulder slowly, seeing how much pain in caused. Surprisingly, she felt as if the wounds were already several weeks healed. It probably wasn't true, but she just hadn't been seriously injured in sometime and had forgotten how quickly she could heal. It had been the same way the last time she'd been shot.   
  
The thought of her last encounter with a gun brought an odd smile to her face. Her husband had been alive then; he and Henge had admonished her adamantly then. She had never expected to be shot at all in her life, but four times was almost humorous and the similarity between the past and present wounds was uncanny. Beyond that Makoto wanted to know where this attack had come from. She's heard something about a youma possession, but no one had completely filled her in on what had happened. It aggravated her to not know. She was pleased that she'd prevented the attack, but the threat to her queen infuriated her and she wanted know who it was so she could beat the crap out of them.   
  
That was it. Makoto was tired of sitting. Going slowly, but with determination she got out of the bed and tested her ability to stand. To her own amazement she stood far better than she felt she could.   
  
"Sorry, Ami-chan," She smiled to herself and headed for the door.  
  
***  
  
All the Senshi with the exception of Jupiter, were convened in the main throne room. As they spoke, Serenity who listened from her throne, watched intently as their voices changed from calm to angry and ultimately confused and even perhaps a little afraid. Serenity could see that the four days that had passed had obviously given each of the Senshi time to dwell and suppress their feelings over the assassination attempt and now it was time for it all to come out. Still, Serenity knew exactly what they were feeling and thinking and so her thoughts rested elsewhere. She knew that Pluto was going to bring up the one thing that had troubled her for the past five years and she feared the outcome. When Pluto had briefly told her what was to come and who it would involve she had been outraged, then terrified and ultimately sad. It wasn't fair and Serenity didn't know how the others would react to it.   
  
"How did we ever miss a youma possession in the crowd?" Rei asked quickly. "They have a pretty obvious energy signature. What happened?"   
  
"It was related to the youma attacks that have been occurring for the last ten or so years. I recognized it instantly once it was visible, but there wasn't a hint of it before it attacked." Minako shrugged heavily. They could all feel her guilt at how the situation had turned out.   
  
"It wasn't your fault, Minako," Haruka said sympathetically, "this wasn't any average attack, so it's no doubt that whatever planned it planned to hide it as long as possible. We just have to be grateful that Mako-chan recognized it early enough."  
  
"Yes, but she could've been killed." Serenity interjected grimly. "I don't understand why she did that, there must've been a better way."   
  
Pluto watched all the Senshi, as they attempted to explain that Jupiter had had no other choice. Serenity wasn't willing to accept it and shook her head, angry that another had been hurt for her own safety. Pluto blinked her garnet red eyes and barely heard the conversation. She had events that were far more important on her mind and now was the time to bring them to everyone's attention. She truly didn't want to especially if the reactions were going to be the same as when she'd told Serenity. Still, she didn't have much choice, they all had to be prepared for the coming events, regardless.  
  
"I'm curious though," Saturn chose to speak, "Mako-chan did become aware of the attack as much as half a second prior to the rest of us. If you think about it that's a great deal of time: The difference between life and death for the Queen, but also how did Mako-chan recognize it so quickly and accurately?" This brought a silence to the group. It was very odd and they couldn't explain it. It was now that Pluto chose to speak.  
  
"She knew, because this evil has been around her for over two years now. She does not know it is there, but it has made an impression on her and she does subconsciously sense its presence." Pluto said coolly, her voice echoing across the hall in the absence of sound.  
  
"What the hell?" Rei said slowly her features frozen.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked quietly her face mirroring Rei's. Serenity rested her head on her hand and sighed shuddering slightly. Now it started.  
  
"Explain, Setsuna." Minako asked strongly, but inside she was frightened she didn't want to know.  
  
"I'm sure Makoto has told you all of the dreams that Soyokaze nightly suffers from?" Pluto began. They all exchanged glances. This was something not unknown to them. "Those dreams are visions, the same sort of visions that have presented themselves to me as possible futures. An evil is coming. It has been for many years, but quietly and unnoticed other than the few youma it sends routinely around to challenge us. Minako, you've been following them for quite some time now, but never found a source, correct?" Pluto asked the head Senshi.  
  
"That is true." Minako suddenly remembered her brief encounter with Pluto when she'd been speaking to Setsuna five years ago. Things were starting to make sense.  
  
"That is because, this blackness has hidden from us so well for so long it's now ready to rise when we're not prepared for it. It knows everything by the battles we've fought with its youma and it's ready for us. It will have a rebirth and then cover the world in blackness. If it gains the opportunity to rebirth, we will not be able to stop it, so we must stop it now."  
  
"How do we do that and what does it have to do with Makoto and Soyokaze?" Uranus asked. Serenity felt tears well in her eyes. She knew what was coming.  
  
"To rebirth the creature needs an incredible amount of living energy otherwise its final manifestation will not be much more than an enormous youma."  
  
"Living energy? As in human?" Ami asked.  
  
"Technically yes, but human energy would generally not be strong enough to catalyst this rebirth, but the creature has found an exception. Senshi energy would be ideal, but every Senshi is mentally and spiritually pure. It was the way we were created. However, the ...child... of a Senshi..." Shock and disbelief struck every face, "who had an exceptional human father would serve perfectly for the creature's need and, if emotionally could be taken over and her body and actions would follow."  
  
"I won't believe that!" Minako shouted. "Soyokaze?...a five year old girl...the manifestation host of evil? No...I can't...I won't accept that."   
  
"No...way..." Rei murmured softly, but for some reason she couldn't resist the logic Pluto presented. She would be a liar herself to deny that Soyokaze's dreams had given her dark premonitions. The others too were speechless in the terrible realization.   
  
"No one is to speak of this to Makoto." Serenity's voice rang out commanding through the depressive silence. "Though this may be true, we will do everything in our power to protect Soyokaze and remove the influences that have been affecting her. I have faith that if what Setsuna-chan suggests is true it can be prevented somehow, but above all Makoto must be protected from this information." All present in the room nodded in understanding. There was no telling what Makoto would do if she felt her daughter was threatened.  
  
"What can we do now?" Michiru asked quietly.  
  
"This recent attack, I'm sure, was somehow related to the coming darkness." Pluto replied. "We need to watch for other moves against the Queen and ourselves. This last one was very close."   
  
"Is it possible that the Senshi are being targeted as well?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Trying to put as many of us out of commission as possible before it decides to show its ugly face." Uranus growled deeply enraged by the cowardice of the invisible foe.  
  
"If...this is true," Ami spoke barely above a whisper and all eyes fell on her, "What if we can't save Soyo-chan..."  
  
"We will," Serenity replied firmly, "there is no other choice."  
  
***  
  
Makoto moved away from the throne room doors and sighed silently. She suddenly wished she's heeded Ami's advice and never left the infirmary, but she was also slightly glad she did. She had no idea that Pluto had such beliefs about her daughter. It infuriated her. Did they all truly believe that Soyokaze was infested with evil? They couldn't, they were her friends...could they? But then, what about her own fears of Soyokaze's dreams and visions of darkness? Could they mean more than what she wished to believe? Makoto's heart began to ache. What was she going to do? What were they going to do? She was suddenly afraid as maternal concern began to break her logic. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere that would return her security and she needed to bring Soyokaze with her. She had to escape this situation until she knew the truth and no one must interfere.   
  
Chapter 5: Already Crucified  
  
Soyokaze felt her mother before she was even awake. Her dream had been intense, but in it she had seen her mother come and gently shake her and that was when she had awakened. The dream had faded once reality took over and though it left a lasting feeling, Soyokaze couldn't remember what she had been dreaming. She awakened quickly, rising to full awareness in moments. She kept quiet feeling a graveness about her mother.  
  
"What is it, mama?" She asked quietly. She also noticed that it wasn't even light out yet.  
  
"Shhh, Soyo-chan, you must come with me," Makoto said softly and pulled back the covers, "but we must be very quiet."  
  
"Where are we going, Mama?" Soyokaze asked as she quickly pulled on her clothes.  
  
"A very special place, my dearest, just for a visit. You shall see when we get there." Makoto replied with a vague smile. Despite the comforting look, Soyokaze could feel unsteady emotions flowing from her mother and insecurities wrapped around her.  
  
"What's wrong, Mama?" she asked as she clung to her mother's hand in the chilly pre-dawn air. Makoto lead her daughter out of the room and a ways down the hall before she chose to answer.  
  
"I truthfully don't know, Soyo-chan, I just feel that for the both of us we must visit your father. So many things are happening, and I know you're still very little and it's hard to understand, but I feel that he is the only one who can help us now. No one else, not the Senshi or the King and Queen." Makoto tried to articulate so that the child could understand, but really she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Where is daddy, mama?" Soyokaze asked curiously. She had never heard her mother actually speak of her father as being in this world.  
  
"Somewhere you have never been, but you will soon see. Now we must hurry, Soyo-chan." Makoto picked up her pace and Soyokaze nodded determinedly resolved to ask her mother more when the time was convenient and the air less tense. They exited the palace swiftly and without rousing anyone's suspicion, no that there were many people awake at the early hour to disturb.   
  
Within a short time and a fast walk, Soyokaze and her mother had boarded a bus and were headed in the direction of the train station. It had been some time since Soyokaze had ridden either a bus or a train, but she remembered the way to the train station quite well. When she had been a younger child it had been such a marvelous experience, but her mother rarely had time for long outings anymore. In twenty minutes they were off the bus and seated on the train ready to depart. Soyokaze looked happily out the window, despite the lingering oddness of the situation that she felt in the back of her mind. However, she would not allow her suspicion to turn into fear and ruin the experience, anyway her mother was with her: What could there possible be to fear? Finally, the train jolted to a start.  
  
The train ride was long. Several times Soyokaze wished to ask her mother where they were going, but the grave and distressed look on Makoto's face convinced Soyokaze to hold her questions. Since her mother hardly seemed in the mood to be approached. Soyokaze felt for her, she wished she could do something to lift the air of extreme sorrow that seemed to have befallen her mother, but she knew that it wasn't her place to, even if she dared try. Makoto was locked in a train of thought that centered on Soyokaze's father and it was more intense than normal. It was this feeling that made it hard for Soyokaze to enjoy the journey. She felt the desperation of her mother, a desperation that Makoto usually reserved for the late hours of night so that no one else would feel or notice it. Soyokaze secretly wished for the ride to end quickly. She felt so alone in the emotional isolation and she wanted nothing more than her mother to pull out of her depression and hold her again. As if her wish was heard by heaven, the train slowed and Makoto without a word scooped her daughter up holding her tightly as they walked onto the platform.   
  
Soyokaze was reassured as she looked around to where they had arrived. It was a small rural town like the ones Soyokaze had seen in her history books or the pictures her mother showed her of when the Senshi were young. There were very few people around; in fact it was mostly deserted. The buildings were sparse and degraded. There was one small wooden house that was still well taken care of, but looked extremely old. It was this small shanty that Makoto headed for. They met no one on the street as they made for the front porch of the house.   
  
Once in front of it Makoto set Soyokaze down and smiled at her for the first time all morning. It was then that Soyokaze noticed that it was finally morning and the sunlight was beginning to peek over the grand mountain in the distance. Makoto knocked softly on the wooden door and stepped back next to Soyokaze and waited. It took a few minutes and Soyokaze became skeptical of anyone living there, but her mother stood firm and so the younger didn't move. Finally the door creaked open and an old woman peered out from behind it. At first her face was heavily shadowed and Soyokaze couldn't make out any familiar features, but once the light further illuminated the old woman she smiled broadly.  
  
"Grandma!" Soyokaze ran forward and the older lady pulled the door open wide and opened her arms to the girl.   
  
"Soyo-chan!" The grandmother sweeped the child into her arms tears in her eyes. "Of how I have missed you. I'm sorry for not visiting sooner." She cried to the girl hugging her tightly. Over Soyokaze's shoulder she opened her eyes and stared at Makoto who was still standing silently on the porch. The stare was cold and full of animosity. Still she was polite.  
  
"Come in, Makoto-san." She said and stepped aside.  
  
"Thank you, Kimura-san." Makoto replied and walked into the small house. She never would have come here if it hadn't been for Soyokaze's sake. She knew how much Ryoko Kimura blamed her for Hideo's death, but these events weren't about him or Makoto and Makoto knew that Ryoko wouldn't refuse her grandchild sanctuary.   
  
"I'll be out to speak with you in a minute." She called back as she took Soyokaze to her kitchen. "How about some breakfast Soyo-chan? You've had along ride from the palace."  
  
"Is this your house, Grandma?" Soyokaze asked.  
  
"Yes, I should've had you come visit me here, but it was just easier for me to come visit at the palace." Ryoko smiled in reply.  
  
Makoto watched them disappear in to the kitchen and paid no bother to rest of their conversation. She knew that Soyokaze was aware of the anger between them and Ryoko stayed away because of it. She would love nothing more than to live in the palace and see Soyokaze everyday, but the old woman had disliked Makoto immensely after Hideo's death and dedicated herself to the care of the family tree. It left little time to visit her grandchild. Makoto felt nothing, but sorrow when she met with Ryoko on the rare occasions that they did see each other. She felt there was some justification behind Ryoko's anger, but Makoto wasn't willing to expose Soyokaze to their feud and so she stayed away.  
  
She looked around the house, it had been a long tome since she'd come here, not since her honeymoon with Hideo. Despair crept into her mind again. Things weren't going well. Things began to whirl in her head and the throbbing in her neck and chest that she'd ignored all morning suddenly became apparent. She would've sat down, but she didn't think that polite when not offered to.   
  
"What am I doing here..." She whispered to herself and put a hand to her head. The world suddenly fell on her shoulders and snapped off her consciousness.  
  
***  
  
"Dead? What do you mean? How could he be dead?" The old woman looked barely capable of standing.  
  
"It is true...Ryoko-san." Makoto could barely voice her words, but she hid her sorrow very well. She couldn't fall apart in front of Hideo's mother.  
  
"No...I don't believe you. You were just married. How?"   
  
"It was a hereditary illness. Something Ami-cha couldn't understand. It was too quick." Makoto felt the tears forming, but she inhaled sharply. It was so hard and she could see the woman before her begin to tremble.  
  
"Hideo...Hideo-chan, my little boy...Kami-sama no! I don't believe you!" She yelled at Makoto. Makoto walked forward attempting to comfort, but Ryoko turned on her.  
  
"Stay away! You! You did it to him didn't you? You knew what you were and you still let him love and marry you. You're a monster, a danger to everyone!" Makoto felt the tears roll down her face. This was not what she had expected and it hurt so very badly she wanted to die. "Stay away from me! Don't ever come near me again!"  
  
"Ryoko..." Makoto tried.  
  
"Never! Never call me that! You killed him, damn you! Get out, monster... murderer!"  
  
***  
  
Ryoko knew what the unconscious woman was dreaming about by the few words she uttered in her tormented sleep. She remembered the day clearly and regretted most of it. Still her anger never subsided, except for maybe now, and she never knew why. Still, her daughter in law was obviously in a difficult situation. Ryoko had immediately come across the bullet wounds, but since they were already dressed took no immediate concern in them. Soyokaze had been busily eating in the kitchen when Makoto had collapsed and Ryoko helped the girl's mother on to the couch and told Soyokaze to play in the garden, saying that her mother needed to rest. Rest she obviously had too because Makoto slept for nearly four hours before she woke from her unconsciousness. Ryoko hadn't left her side for the entire time except to tend to Soyokaze.   
  
"Ryoko-san!" Makoto sat up quickly, startling Ryoko slightly, but sank back again breathing heavily. "Forgive me..." She mumbled.  
  
"Makoto-san, Mako-chan." Ryoko said softly and placed a hand on woman's shoulder. Makoto's eyes opened slightly and focused on Ryoko, but she said nothing. They just held each other's gaze for sometime and thoughts passed between them. Their eyes spoke what words could not. Tears streamed down Makoto's face and she turned away.  
  
"Thank you," She said softly.  
  
"Why did you come here." Ryoko asked, "You're injured, it does not look like you've given more than a few days of rest to these wounds."  
  
"I didn't have anytime." Makoto wiped her eyes and forced her body to a sitting position. "It doesn't matter I'll be well soon."  
  
"I don't care what you say you're capable of. It will take far more than a few hours for you to be well, but you make as if you don't even have that." Ryoko replied skeptically, but more kindly than Makoto had ever before heard from her. "What's going on, Makoto?"  
  
"Where is Soyokaze?" Makoto asked first before replying.  
  
"She's having some lunch, and no, she did not see you faint." Ryoko answered and Makoto sighed noticeably in relief. She still said nothing though regarding the visit and Ryoko became worried which was translated into concerned anger. She took Makoto's face in her hands and forced her to look into her eyes.  
"Mako-chan, tell me what is happening now." She demanded coolly. Makoto was frozen in the gaze. However, her pent up sadness tumbled out and she told Ryoko all she knew of what the Senshi had said and how she didn't know what to do about it, and so brought Soyokaze to Hideo's tree not really knowing why.  
  
"Everything has just fallen apart, Ryoko-san." Makoto sobbed. "It can't be true what they say. It just can't... what am I going to do?"  
  
"Right now you need to calm yourself. I don't believe that the Senshi would ever hurt you daughter, but I understand your fear. Still it may be best to see if they can help you figure it out. They are your closest friends and have always stood by you." Ryoko tried to reassure. Somewhere deep in her mind she had the same fears as Makoto. Not only by what the Senshi had said, but that Makoto was compelled to bring Soyokaze here, to a Tree of Light also had meaning.   
  
"I'm afraid I'll lose her...I wish Hideo were here." Makoto whispered.  
  
"He's not, Mako-chan," Ryoko said in a tone that made Makoto cringe, like that day Ryoko had turned on her. "But he's watching and offering you his strength." She continued kindly. "Perhaps you should take Soyokaze to the Tree and explain just what it means to her. I think it would do you both well."  
  
"I'm sorry to bring all this before you, Ryoko-san." Makoto finally said.  
  
"No, I should've been there more often. I will help you care for my son's child, Makoto." The older woman replied and placed a hand on the side of Makoto's neck.   
  
"Thank you..." Makoto said with a grateful smile.   
  
***  
"Mama, are you better now?" Soyokaze asked looking up as she walked in between her grandmother and mother.  
  
"Yes, Soyo-chan, much better." Makoto replied with a smile.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Soyokaze had seen much of her grandmother's house and town in the two days they had been staying there, but now all three of them where headed up a staircase cut in to the mountain.  
  
"A very special place, Soyo-chan." Ryoko replied for Makoto. "There is a place that you will feel very much at home. It will also let you meet you father for the very first time." She continued, taking hold of Soyokaze's hand. Soyokaze sensed that her mother and grandmother no longer had tension between them. She had previously noted that whenever her grandmother had come to visit, her mother usually wouldn't remain in their quarters, or would sit silently as if she didn't exist. This silence was no longer apparent and Soyokaze noticed that her mother allowed herself to be taken care of by the older woman. Something that her mother had never let anyone else do. Soyokaze believed that her mother needed it as well. She had been very desperate these past few days and Soyokaze knew that she couldn't alleviate it, so if her grandmother could it was something to be grateful for.  
  
They walked for a short time more until they reached the top of the staircase. They had reached a vast field in sort of plateau hidden away on the mountain. For Soyokaze it was a wondrous site to behold. The field was gorgeous with luscious green grass dappled with yellow and purple flowers and right in the middle was an enormous Sakura tree, raining it's pink petals throughout the expanse.  
  
"Ah! Sugoi! Mama, grandma it's beautiful." Soyokaze's eyes widened in amazement at the field.   
  
"Go with you mother, Soyo-chan, I will wait here for you." Ryoko said with a misty smile and urged the young girl forward. Soyokaze took Makoto's hand and together they walked across the field. Soyokaze could hardly contain her excitement and urge to run and play amongst the greenery, but she felt something important was about to happen and she stayed quiet. The tree loomed in front of them and Soyokaze looked up into its branches. Meanwhile Makoto had kneeled down and was saying a silent prayer.  
  
Soyokaze realized a presence that she'd never met before, but felt incredibly familiar. She was lost in the vastness of the tree and barely noticed a slight pain in her head. She walked closer and began to reach out for the strong twisted trunk of the great Sakura. She felt as if something or someone she trusted more than anyone, save her mother, was beckoning her to the Tree's embrace. She had almost touched it when someone shimmered in front of her and the pain in the back of her head surged into reality.  
  
"Setsu...!" She had no time to finish as the pain forced her to hold her head and kneel down.  
  
"Pluto!" In a blur of light and motion Makoto jumped forward, grabbed Soyokaze from the place in front of Sailor Pluto where she had collapsed, and Sailor Jupiter jumped back again the child in her arms. "What did you do?" The thunder Senshi demanded as Soyokaze groggily shook her head and blinked the pain from her eyes.  
  
"Do not let that child near this tree, Makoto, the effects will be irreversible." Pluto said in a warning tone.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makoto demanded angrily.   
  
"Why did you run away, Mako-chan?" Venus' voice carried across the field and Makoto looked around. Flashes of light signaled the arrival of the rest of the inner core. They surrounded the mother and daughter.  
  
"I didn't run, I brought Soyokaze to see her father. Why have you all come here? This is my place." Makoto replied. She still trusted her friends despite her fear and they had not come transformed, which reassured her slightly. Still she wasn't willing to let down her guard with Pluto right in front of her. Pluto was the unpredictable one.   
  
"We just want to help, Mako-chan." Ami said softly. "We will figure this out."  
  
"I don't know why...you are my best friends. But I believe that you have already made up your minds. What can you do if you already believe what Pluto says is true?" Makoto replied desperately. Ryoko suddenly arrived, but paused outside the ring of warriors and said nothing. Her heart was full of fear.  
  
"Mama, my head hurts." Soyokaze said quietly and Makoto looked down.   
  
"What happened, Soyo-chan?" Makoto asked kneeling down so Soyokaze could sit in the grass.  
  
"I don't know. I felt papa. The tree it was like he was in it and calling to me. I know it was him, but then my head began to hurt so badly." Soyokaze squeezed her eyes shut and shook her throbbing head. Now Makoto wasn't sure what to do. Could she trust her friends enough to ask for help?   
  
"Look out, Mako-chan!" Makoto looked up just in time to see an enormous shadow rush into her. Something sharp clipped her shoulder and she flew several meters back into the grass. The impact was hard and rough, but it didn't knock her out. She looked up quickly to see a giant wolfish youma standing over Soyokaze.  
  
"NO!" Rage filled Makoto's mind. The Senshi had jumped back, now in their Senshi fukus as the energy of their immediate transformation ripped their civilian clothes to pieces. The beast was breathing large plumes of fire at them.  
  
"Stop it now! Get Soyokaze out of there!" Venus shouted. Makoto leapt to her feet and made for the beast, but Pluto was in her way.  
  
"Don't, Makoto!" She shouted at her, but Makoto didn't even register who it was as she grabbed Setsuna and threw her aside. She ran and rained a lightening bolt down on the youma singeing its black fur as she grabbed for her daughter beneath its clawed feet. It was to no avail. The creature was quick and swiped Makoto again with its claws this time ripping along her back. It leapt upon her and picked her up in its paws by the neck. Its jaws opened wide exposing rows of sharp teeth and it throat glowed as if a fire burned deep within its stomach.  
  
"Venus Angel Trance!"  
  
"Mars Firebolt Rage!"  
  
"Mercury Ice Inferno!"  
  
"No!, get Soyo..." Makoto was cut off as the youma suddenly her go. She crashed to the ground and looked up to see that the three attacks had formed one pure white beam of energy. The youma grabbed the girl beneath its feet, shot a intelligently evil look at Makoto and then place the child in front of it, in the path of the on coming death.   
  
"With her death, a god will be born!" It growled out lowly to Makoto.  
  
Makoto made neither sound nor expression. Instead acted on instincts, forcing her body to act faster and stronger than it ever had before. Absolute dread formed on the faces of the Senshi when they saw what the youma had done. There was no time to reverse or stop such a powerful attack.  
  
"STOP!" White lightening shot from Makoto's hands just as she stepped in front of the beam. The explosion that followed forced all observers to shield their eyes from the blast of light. From deep inside where the light emanated they heard two screams: one of pain and one of fear and sadness.   
  
Soyokaze saw her mother fall in the light and she broke out of the youma's grip to run to her. The light still surrounded them.  
  
"Mama!" Soyokaze reached her mother as best she could in the strange atmosphere of power. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Soyo-chan." Makoto replied. Soyokaze didn't believe her. In the bright light a sparkling liquid was shimmering all over her chest, and ran from her eyes and mouth. "Take this, my child. It'll take you somewhere safe until I can be with you again." Makoto's voice was barely audible, but she held out a key shaped like a heart.  
  
"What?" Soyokaze began as she reached for the key.  
  
"Key take her to the past." Makoto spoke as firmly as possible. Soyokaze's eyes went wide and tears welled in the corners as her fingers closed around the object.  
  
"No! Mama! I want to stay with you! Mama! Plea..."   
  
A second blast occurred sending a ring of purply light across the field. Pluto's eyes widened and though she tried to speak no words formed. Makoto was thrown backwards and smashed into the grand Sakura tree splintering its bark. She slid to it's base and made no movement. The youma began to howl as the light dissipated. Parts of it were being burned away in the immensity of the white light. The light dimmed and with it the last of the youma dissolved into nothingness. The Senshi stood in shocked silence.  
  
"Makoto!" It was Ryoko that ran forward first and reached the base of the tree. "By Kami-sama!" She tried to touch the soldier, but her skin was burning hot and excess energy had formed around her so no one could get near. Blood ran from everywhere even from the corners of her eyes and ears. Ryoko couldn't tell where the actual injuries were. The other Senshi were quickly around her. Ryoko heard none of them as they shouted and asked questions. All she saw was a horrible sacrifice.  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"I can't get anything, the energy relapse isn't dissipating."  
  
'What happened in there?"  
  
"Did we do this?"  
  
"What now!"  
  
Ryoko shut her eyes against their words and stood. "Be silent!" She demanded. The Senshi went quiet and regarded the old woman. "Yes, you did do this and now there is no way for you to undo it, especially with words. The tree has embraced her."  
  
"Embraced?" Rei thought a moment. "How do you know?" Rei asked.  
  
"Check for yourself, Priestess." Ryoko replied curtly. Rei closed her eyes for a moment and chanted an incantation.  
  
"She's right, the tree has encased her in a shell, instigated by her own and our energies." Rei replied opening her eyes and gazing at Ryoko curiously. "We won't be able to touch her until either her energy dissipates naturally or she diffuses it herself." Rei finished returning her attention back to her friends.  
  
"We have to get her some help!" Ami said desperately. "She could die!"  
  
"There is nothing we can do." Rei replied sadly.  
  
" It doesn't matter. Whatever happens this is where Makoto belongs." Ryoko said lowly. "I think it best you return to the Queen. I'll watch over her for now. At least she is with her beloved." She glanced up at the Tree and then stood up, facing them all. "Why did you do this? Why did you let it happen like this?" She asked sadly, but there was no reply. They hadn't intended it to happen this way. "I think you need to find out what you truly believe in, Senshi, and learn who your true enemy is." Ryoko then turned to Pluto. "You know what happened to Soyokaze."  
  
"Yes," Pluto had said nothing up to that point. She was transfixed on Makoto.   
  
"Whatever you do, don't forget what Makoto was willing to do for her daughter." And Ryoko turned from them to kneel next to the tree again and began to pray.  
  
Chapter 6: Angels of Memory   
  
Soyokaze slowly blinked her eyes open and pushed away from the ground. The grass felt soft against her cheek and fingers and her body was reluctant to move, but all the same she pushed herself to a sitting position and looked around. The surroundings look primitive compared to the extravagant crystal city Soyokaze had grown up in. The buildings were made of steel, wood, and concrete, with paved roads and cars that Soyokaze had seen only in history books. Still there was a familiarness to the place. It was somewhere she'd been before even if it had been in another time. Slowly she stood her eyes wide with fear and confusion. She remembered bright lights and frightening noises before she had awakened in this strange place.   
  
"mama.." An image of her mother appeared in her mind and her memories became much clearer. Fear was joined by sadness and isolation. Something terrible had happened and Soyokaze was alone, unsure of where her mother was or if she would ever see her again. Her eyes stung and she felt tears collecting, but just as she felt like crying voices caught her attention. Controlling her emotions as best she could, Soyokaze crept quietly around a park bench to see who had spoken. She saw two people arguing. One was older than the other, a young woman almost with long blonde hair tied up in two buns on the back of her head. She was quite heated, her expression one of frustration and irritation, though somewhat humorous to behold. The one with which she argued was younger and more familiar to Soyokaze. Her hair was a vibrant pink done up in a style similar to that of the teenager she argued with. Her red eyes were defiant, but her expression calm and every word seemed to send the elder into an enormous fit of anger. Soyokaze knew this younger girl, though, she had seem her many times before and had been good friends with her before she had been returned to the past. She was the small lady daughter of the queen. Soyokaze felt relief wash through her being. Seeing someone she could trust lightened her sorrow, but she was afraid to make herself known. The argument seemed involved, serious, so Soyokaze remained hidden watching in fascination.   
  
"Excuse me, little girl, are you lost?" Soyokaze turned around abruptly at the voice. She nearly fell back down at the people standing behind her.  
  
"Hey don't be scared, we're not going to hurt you." The one who had spoke was tall, with fierce red eyes and long raven hair, yet her expression was kind. She was all too familiar to Soyokaze, as were her two companions though all appeared younger than Soyokaze ever remembered.   
  
"Rei-san..." Soyokaze could barely speak, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how the Senshi had found her. Everything was so confusing she just wished to shut her eyes and wake up in her mother's bed with everything as it should be.   
  
"What?" The kind expression on the woman's face creased slightly with suspicion. The other two, younger versions of Ami-san and Minako-san studded Soyokaze curiously as well. Soyokaze stepped backward, but kept her eyes locked on the Senshi, unsure of who she could trust. The only person she wanted to be with right now was her mother, but she knew something terrible had happened to her.  
  
"Soyo-chan?" Soyokaze whirled around again startled.   
  
"Princess!" Soyokaze hugged her friend from the future and began to cry, unable contain her confusion and fear any longer.  
  
"What's going on..." Usagi stepped into the circle.   
***  
  
"No!" Serenity collapsed in her throne. "No, no, no, how could this happen...what's going on here" She covered her face with her hands her features trembling, with fear, rage, and sadness all combined into one. She was so confused and upset. How had things turned out so badly. Where had she gone wrong to let this happen to one of her closest friends.   
  
"I'm going to her." Serenity said lowly anger in her tear-laden eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen and she needs me now."  
  
"Majesty, please, it won't do any good." Rei tried.  
  
"No, it will, she needs to know she has someone who cares left if she's going to make it." Serenity replied angrily before storming past them all.   
  
***  
  
Soyokaze frantically looked around. The Senshi seemed sort of angry and it worried her. The princess kept giving her friendly smiles, but they only partially reassured her.  
  
"So what's you're name?" Ami tried kindly. Soyokaze didn't say anything.   
  
"Her name is, Soyokaze" Chibi-Usa chimed. "She's a friend who lives in the palace." They were all seated in the park benches and Rei and Minako had said nothing since the first encounter while Ami and Usagi tried aimlessly to get the small girl to talk. Chibi-Usa provided most of the information.  
  
"Soyokaze?" Minako finally spoke. "Interesting name." She continued thoughtfully.  
  
"What is she doing here and how does she know us?" Rei spoke sharply.  
  
"I told you she lived in the palace." Chibi-Usa replied. "She should be here though. There is no reason for her to be. Unless...something's happened to her mom." Chibi-Usa was thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Mama..." The mention of her mother brought a reaction out of the girl.   
  
"Are you looking for your mother, Soyokaze-chan" Usagi asked softly. The girl shook her head no.  
  
"Where is your mother?" Minako asked.  
  
"She...she's.." They all leaned close anticipating the girl's words especially Chibi-Usa. "I don't know...she's been hurt real bad. She saved me, but, but I think she's..."  
  
"Oh no..." Chibi-Usa covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"What is it Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked quickly.   
  
"She's talking about..."  
  
"Mama!" Soyokaze bolted out of her seat and ran forward. She stopped suddenly a tall figure in front of her staring at her curiously.  
  
"Mako-chan, where have you been?" Rei called.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, everyone, who's this cute little girl?" Makoto asked with a smile.  
  
"Soyokaze is Makoto's daughter." Chibi-Usa finished and all eyes fell on her.   
  
***  
  
Pain had become such a beautiful thing. For the line between pain and pleasure is undefined when neither can be withstood any longer. Makoto felt pain, but it had settled so comfortably around her for what seemed for so long, she was contented with it though it hurt more with every movement, with every breath, than seemed imaginable. She wasn't sure when consciousness had returned, or if it had returned and this was just a dream or delusions, but she lay at the base of the tree transfixed with the swaying grassing and fluttering petals. It was so very serene, despite her deathly situation. She had heard and seen Ryoko come and go from time to time, praying, watching, protecting her, but for now she was alone. She felt as if she moved with the planet, encompassed in the tree that acted as her resting ground. If it was to be her coffin, she did not care, because for the first time in five years, she felt once again that the love she thrived on was with her once more. She opened all her senses and released her mind and thought she almost could hear him.  
  
"My beloved..." He whispered.  
  
"Hideo..." Makoto smiled wanting nothing more than to be reunited with the once she cared most about.  
  
"Why are you here, my love..." the voice was so cool and calming.  
  
"To be with you..." She replied.  
  
"Not yet...not yet..."  
  
"Why? Why, Hideo?" Makoto called desperately.  
  
"You must save her, my beloved. It cannot be left unfinished..."  
  
Reality rushed on Makoto like the world was falling on her. She was suddenly aware, her body and mind alive with agonizing pain. The ground was hard, the wind cold and her mouth dried with blood. She coughed attempting to move, but succeeded only in rolling onto her shoulder.  
  
"Damn you" Makoto tried again to push herself off the ground, but was unable to do more than lift her head and shoulder. She could barely whisper her anger at the tree that stood before her. "Damn you..." She dropped her head back into the roots and dust her tears mixing with a pool of blood. "Why didn't you help me, why must I face this alone...why must I be so weak."  
  
"Weak...? You're as strong as they can be made, Mako-chan." The voice was soft, but sorrow stricken. Makoto curled up and didn't look to see who appeared for she already knew.  
  
"My Queen, I am broken." Her voice was heavy with pain, anger, and sadness. "I am eternally scarred."  
  
"What do you mean, Mako-chan?" Serenity asked sadly.  
  
"Hideo...my husband slipped through my fingers. I could do nothing to save him from death after only a year of love. A single year of love in my long life and he was taken, I will never love again after having him. Now my daughter is threatened and I try to fight and save her and see how fate deals with me? Throws me before death's feet, powerless to stop whatever will come, but even it rejects me." She coughed painfully. "Strong? No, I damn myself for ever believing I had the power to keep them by my side." Serenity knelt next to her injured friend and gently took her head and rested it is her lap. She closed her eyes painfully for a moment as blood began to stain her dress crimson.  
  
"And so this is how you give up, Makoto? Give in to death even if it won't have you? I would never believe it of you. You've beaten death before, why does it have such power over you now?" Serenity's voice was hurt and slightly angry, but she softly stroked the brunette's hair.  
  
"Because...it is the enemy this time. It stalks me. When it wins, Soyokaze is defenseless." Makoto replied.  
  
"Oh, Mako-chan, why did you believe they would hurt her? They...we are your friends and love your daughter as dearly as our own. Why did you run, my friend, why are you so afraid?" Serenity pleaded.  
  
"I didn't run." Makoto held her voice steady, but her hurt seeped through. "I brought her to see Hideo's resting ground. I was afraid Setsuna might be right, but I thought that perhaps if there was an evil, the tree would cleanse Soyokaze of it. Now it's too late, Setsuna wouldn't let her near the tree and I sent her to the past."  
  
"Mako-chan, Forgive us for keeping you in the dark. No one expected this, no one wanted this not for you." Serenity said softly.   
  
"Then why me, why did it have to happen to my family?" Makoto cried.  
  
"Perhaps because you can bear it, but you can't ask that question, Makoto, our battles have taught us that it makes no difference why." Serenity replied.  
  
"For once, I want to know, Usagi-chan." The anger seemed to leave her voice and she stared devoid of emotion or direction.   
  
"Evil hurts the best of us, Makoto, but we overcome it." Serenity tried once more.  
  
"I'm tired of fighting, Majesty." Makoto replied.  
  
"Then come home with me, Mako-chan." Serenity asked.  
  
"No, this where I belong."  
  
"And you will die here?"  
  
"We will see what fate deals me next, my queen."  
  
***  
  
In the past...  
  
Makoto was a little uneasy about the small girl clinging so close to her, but in some ways it felt kind of nice. She wasn't the most maternal of people, and she didn't quite believe what the others were saying yet, but she did feel a connection to the small child. It was enough that the child had found some peace in holding onto Makoto, even if it made her uncomfortable. She seemed to be slipping into sleep, which was good.  
  
"So you're sure, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes, I told you all, she's my friend, Soyokaze Kino, and Makoto's future daughter." Chibi-Usa was exasperated. She'd been asked the same question several times already. She understood though. They hadn't believed when she'd told them she was Usagi's daughter either.  
  
"If you'll all just wait a few more minutes I'll be able to tell you for certain in a moment." Ami said finally without looking up from her pocket computer. "I'm finishing her DNA analysis now." Makoto wasn't so sure she wanted to hear the results. She wasn't prepared to know she was a mother yet. Maybe in the future, but not now not at only sixteen years old. She looked down, the child had fallen asleep, apparently exhausted by her ordeal.  
  
"My computer is ninety-two percent certain that she is in fact related to you Makoto. With a such high percentage, she is most likely your daughter." Ami said confirming her fears. All eyes fell on Makoto and the small girl. Makoto couldn't speak for a moment.  
  
"She's cute, Mako-chan. I wonder what she's doing here?" Minako said a big grin on her face.  
  
"I wonder who the father is?" Rei said thoughtfully. "With Usagi it was blatantly obvious, but you, Mako-chan."   
  
"What! What's that supposed to mean, Rei!" Usagi shouted her irritation rising.  
  
"It's not necessarily a bad thing, Usagi-chan." Minako said an exasperated look on her face, she knew what was about to happen.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Mamo-chan being Chibi-usa's father." Usagi huffed.  
  
"No, but there is with you being my mom, odango brain." Chibi-Usa quipped.   
  
"Why you little!" Usagi was bright red and fuming at this point.  
  
"Hey...everyone." They quieted down as Makoto spoke. "I don't think this is right." She continued slowly, her eyes didn't leave the sleeping girl.  
  
"What is it, Mako-chan?" Ami asked softly.  
  
"I just, I don't think I can handle this." Makoto's features wavered slightly. "It was different with Chibi-Usa. She knew why she was here, she didn't ask Usagi to be her mom here. If I'm really hurt in the future, then this child will look to me now to be her mother. I...I'm not sure that I can do that..."  
  
***  
  
They had left the park shortly afterwards and reconvened at Makoto's apartment to better discuss the situation. Makoto hadn't said anymore after her hesitation at taking up the role of the girl's mother. She was deep in her own thoughts, and none of her friends had the courage to disturb her. They put the sleeping girl in Makoto's bed room and then settled themselves in the living area to talk.   
  
"Can you think of any reason she'd be here, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, everything was going well before I left for the past. I know the Senshi where a little nervous about a tour of America my mom was making, but Soyo-chan and Makoto were fine."  
  
"Tour of America?" Ami asked. "Why would they be concerned about that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I've always here from Mako-chan that America and France were trouble." Chibi-Usa turned towards Makoto. "You got mixed up with them a while ago. It was bad I think. I wonder if something happened during the tour?"  
  
"I suppose if, Mako-chan was hurt then, it would explain what Soyokaze was talking about, but not why she's here." Minako added.  
  
"I hope nothings bad happened to Mako-chan, she's all..." Chibi-Usa stopped.  
  
"What is it, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Nothing.." The pink haired girl averted her eyes. "It's not important."  
  
"Why wouldn't she be with her father? None of this makes sense." Rei said slightly irritated. No one caught Chibi-Usa sad gaze as Makoto suddenly stood and silently left the room heading towards the bedroom. Usagi moved immediately to follow her, but the others remained watching silently.  
  
Usagi stepped inside her friend's room quietly and just watched Makoto for a time. The girl had her back to the door and was staring down at the small sleeping form of her future daughter. Usagi finally moved forward and placed a thin had on her friend's tall shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Mako-chan, why does this bother you?" Usagi asked sincerely.  
  
"It's not her, Usagi-chan." Makoto said softly. "You were surprised to discover you had a daughter. For me it only brings sadness. It's so hard to explain."  
  
"Is it because she's alone?" Usagi didn't think it was so difficult to understand. Makoto nodded.  
  
"My parents died when I was five. I lived alone from then on. Emotionally at the very least." Makoto sighed deeply. "If I've been hurt or killed in the future..."  
  
"Don't say that, Mako-chan, please." Usagi pleaded quietly.  
  
"But if it's true, Usagi-chan, if that why she's here. How can I be her mother when I know that one day she'll be alone, just like I was?" Makoto finally turned to face her friend, her eyes glistening slightly.  
  
"You don't know that's what's happened, Mako-chan. No one is asking you to be her mother except yourself. Believe me, Chibi-Usa may be exaggerated proof, but Soyokaze knows you're not her mother yet, though at times she may look for you to be. Be her friend or her guardian if that's all you feel you can be, but more will follow I promise you. But for now you must do what you feel is right." Makoto thought about her friend's words for a moment. They made an incredible amount of sense to her, and although not all of her fear disappeared she did feel much more confident about the situation.   
  
"Thank you, Usagi." She said finally.  
  
"NO! Mama!" The child sat straight up in bed startling her two observers considerably. In three strides Makoto was across the room and seated next to the frightened Soyokaze and hugging her gently.  
  
"What is it, Soyo-chan?" Makoto asked softly.  
  
"Mama...mama..." Soyokaze was breathing heavily her heart pounding in her chest so loudly she felt that the entire world was drowned out. Usagi watched in concern, but contented silence to allow Makoto to handle the nightmare. She knew that no one else could.   
  
Soyokaze clung tightly to the strong arms that held her. In their embrace the horror of the dream was fading. Tears were still streaking her face though and the images she saw caused more to flow.  
  
"Mama, I saw...I saw bad things. It was the dreams, but...this time..." She stuttered through her tears.  
"What dreams, Soyo-chan?" Makoto stroked the girl's hair soothingly.  
  
"The one's I always have. The black ones, but this time...I...I killed you!" Soyokaze buried her face into Makoto and began to sob.  
  
"They're just dreams, Soyokaze...just dreams." Makoto spoke with confidence, but her mind pleaded that she was right.   
  
***  
  
In the future...  
  
Makoto prayed. Even in her weakened condition and with all the terrible events that were taking place around her she had peace of mind enough to pray. She didn't know to who or what she prayed, it was just a silent plea for things for once to end well. A desperate cry for things to return to normal, but Makoto didn't believe anyone could hear her, not anymore. Still she knew that she wasn't allowed to give in. Who ever, whether it had been fate, Hideo's spirit, or her own dying hope hadn't allowed her to give up yet even though she wanted nothing more. It had said that things couldn't be left unfinished, but she took it as her suffering was not yet over. Even this place, so full of life energy that had once given her so much joy, was now tainted by the damage that had been done. She had nearly died here and that had scarred the tree eternally; and it was Hideo's resting ground so it could no longer bring her comfort, but it did calm her mind in a sorrowful way. There was truly something magical about the great Sakura-tree something powerful. Makoto wished it had the power to give her back her life. She knelt in front of it crying silently.  
  
"Please help me...anyone...Hideo...dear Kami I wish you were here to help me." She mourned softly.  
  
"Why make wishes that time would never allow to be fulfilled?" Makoto didn't move, but she ceased her crying. Pluto's presence had been apparent earlier, but she had ignored it until now.  
  
"Try loving someone and then losing them, Setsuna. Than tell me you wouldn't wish the entire Universe to crumble if it would bring them back. But then, have you ever loved anyone...Sailor Pluto?" Makoto's voice was dark and venomous.  
  
"You know I have, Mako-chan. I love you and your daughter, all the Senshi are very important to me and so is my Queen. There are greater causes here, Makoto. What you wish for is selfish." Pluto closed her eyes momentarily a pained look on her face. She hated what she was saying. "You'd be willing to sacrifice everything for one, but it's not your place or right to. These things cannot be changed. How can you ask me destroy the future for a futile wish?" Makoto slowly turned around sitting at the base of the great tree.  
  
"How can you ask me to give up the life of my own child? I understand what you say, but to allow my own daughter to be killed without interference would make me into a monster not worthy of life." Makoto sighed awfully. Anger flashed across Setsuna's face.  
  
"Don't say that. We all have our duties. I have obligations. I cannot break rules. I do what I have to, you know that, Mako-chan!" Pluto calmed herself. It wasn't like her to lose control.  
  
"Have you always put your rules above the lives of your friends...and their children?" Makoto shuddered noticeably, from either pain or fear.  
  
"Yes, I have." Pluto replied coldly. "Don't you realize what your daughter is? What she will become and do?"  
  
"You told them all she was evil...you convinced my closest friends of that." Makoto almost growled the response.  
  
"I did no such thing, but something was born in her, Mako-chan, there was nothing any Senshi could've done to prevent that. True, I knew it was coming, but I did not expect it to be the child of a Senshi and especially not yours." Pluto's voice held sincerity and deep pain, but Makoto was not effected by it.  
  
"What does it matter who's child it is? You're taking away someone's reason for living." Makoto shot back. Her heart had turned cold to the pain her friend was feeling. Somewhere deep inside she did feel sympathy for the Soldier of time, Makoto knew she had no choice, but she wouldn't let it show.   
  
"And what of your Queen? Is not Serenity-sama your reason for living? This evil will kill her and destroy everything!" Pluto shouted angrily.  
  
"There must be another way, Setsuna. I cannot let Soyokaze die. She is all that remains of my husband's memory. I will not lose that!" Makoto began to sob. She wished for peace and comfort, but that was the last thing she would ever get from Sailor Pluto.  
  
"She is already lost to you Makoto. You are suffering for her...once even dying, there is no more that you can give and it will not change what she is." Pluto tried one last time to reason.  
  
"She is my daughter, and even if you say there is no way to save her I will die before I give up trying." Makoto said softly.  
  
"I know that, Mako-chan." Reaching down Pluto took from her belt an intricately detailed key. It looked archaic and the design resembled a jeweled heart. Makoto's eyes widened. She knew the significance of the key. "I have not looked forward to see your fate, Makoto, but if you are ready to die than take this." She threw the key onto the ground in front of Makoto. "I make this choice because I care for you and your daughter. Nevertheless, you know that I have my priorities and I will not deviate from them for anything, not even you. When you find her what you do is your choice. That is the most I can give." Pluto held no emotion in her voice, but Makoto truly wondered how hard it had been for Setsuna to give her this chance.  
  
"Setsuna..." Makoto took up the small object and stared at it the tiny key glimmered restoring a bit of her depleted hope.  
  
"I will not wish you luck." Pluto cut her off abruptly. "Because not even luck will be on your side for this journey, Mako-chan. Though I would ask that you try to return home to us." With all said Pluto turned from her and disappeared back into the cold recesses of time.  
  
Tears poured down Makoto's face. "Dear Kami-sama...why?" She cried. Still, she knew Serenity had been right. There was no point to asking the question, there never had been. All had happened and now the chance had been given to face her fate. Struggling greatly she pushed to her feet a hand on her chest and the other holding tightly to the time key. She took deep labored breaths and calmed herself. "This could be my final battle...but at least I still have a cause to believe in." From a distance there were bright flashes of pink and purple light emanate around the great tree. In a second the light dissipated and a lonely breeze rustled the pink blossoms carrying countless petals away.  
  
Chapter 7: Facing the Rose  
  
  
Usagi couldn't concentrate on her study session. Not that she normally would've, but for once she had something as important as manga or Mamoru to think about. Thing shad been going well the past couple days. She had offered to have Soyokaze stay at her house as Chibi-usa's visiting friend, but Makoto had politely declined her offer and allowed the child instead to stay with her. This had made Usagi so much happier. She wanted Makoto to be less afraid of the situation involving her future daughter considering how sweet and caring the girl was. It would do her no good to worry about what could happen hundreds of years from now. She needed to concentrate on Soyokaze's well being, for they all learned quickly she was incredibly intelligent and sensitive both personally and to the feelings of other. Staying at Makoto's had allowed Soyokaze to really grow on her mother-to-be; the responsibility Makoto was once afraid to take up had now become her obligation alone. Though Makoto still spoke often with her friends on how to deal with Soyokaze's reoccurring dreams of her mother dying and the world being swallowed in darkness. Still they had determined that these were not unique to Soyokaze being in the past. Usagi was frightened by the dreams, she hoped they were nothing, but nightmares caused by stressful situations. However, she didn't quite believe they were that simple and she knew Makoto didn't either.   
  
Usagi looked over at the small girl who was adamantly coloring next to Chibi-Usa. The dreams didn't both her so much as the lack of contact from the future. Chibi-Usa had been unable to contact Sailor Pluto at all and there had been no messages from her future self, the queen. Usagi desperately wanted to know why no one had yet come for Makoto's daughter. What had happened to her mother? Was it possible the didn't know she was here? No likely of Pluto...   
  
Usagi looked over as Soyokaze suddenly dropped her red crayon.   
  
"What is it Soyo-chan?" Makoto asked immediately noticing the strange look in the child's eyes.  
  
"Soyo-chan?" Chibi-Usa questioned.  
  
"Mama?" Soyokaze slowly looked over at Makoto and then to the picture that she had been drawing.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Makoto moved closer rather concerned. She glanced down at he picture, decently drawn for a six-year-old, and felt her heart skip a beat. The other girls noticed Makoto suddenly turn awfully pale.  
  
"Mama!" Soyokaze bolted from the room and out Makoto's apartment door.  
  
"Wait, Soyo-chan!" Makoto got up quickly and took off after her.  
  
"What's going on?" Rei asked confused and irritated.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Look!" Usagi looked down at Chibi-Usa who was holding up the drawing Soyokaze had been working on. She stiffened at the sight of it, as did the other girls. It was a collection of scribbles of different colors. Soyokaze had drawn three figures one in red, one in blue and one in orange. Black streaks were coming out of their stick figure hands and ran into a fourth figure colored in green. Drawn in exaggeration was a splash of scribbily red blood where the black lines ran over the figure in green. Above the victim was scribbled the word 'Mama' and above the other three characters was written 'mercury' 'mars' and 'venus'.   
  
"Oh Kami..." Rei said softly as she covered her mouth with her hand and awful premonitions started to flood her head.  
  
"Come on, everyone, I think we'd best find Soyokaze and quickly." Usagi said weakly. Taking the picture from Chibi-Usa she lay it face down on the table.  
  
***  
Makoto stumbled down the street attempting to hide her injuries so as not to draw attention to herself. Even still her face was pale and dark bruises on her neck couldn't be completely concealed by her coat. Worse than that was the time travel had weakened her to a state that had reopened her wounds. Blood seeped through her clothes leaving apparent dark stains. Every step was agonizingly exhausting and every few moments she'd stop and lean against a wall to catch her breath. Thankfully, the streets were relatively empty for it was still early morning. Makoto only hoped that she could correctly remember where to go, but as time passed, it became more apparent that she might not have the strength to reach her destination. She stopped and looked at her feet through glazed eyes. She heard a faint dripping sound in her ringing ears. The droplets of blood formed a small pool on the sidewalk as a salty taste filled Makoto's mouth. The droplets turned into red strings and Makoto collapsed to her knees coughing, her entire body trembling violently.  
  
"Mama!" Makoto heard the pat of running feet and a voice numbly in her ears. She looked up, recognizing the voice and her heart lightened. Nothing mattered now except her little girl.  
  
"Soyo-chan..." She mumbled happily. The child skidded to a halt drawing close to her mother. Makoto grimaced painfully, stifling a cry of pain as her daughter hugged her.  
  
"You came for me, Mama!" Soyokaze buried her face into her mother's shoulder and began to sob.  
  
"It's alright, little one. It's alright." Makoto spoke weakly. She trembled barely finding enough strength to return her daughter's embrace.  
  
Soyokaze could feel her mother shaking and her feverishly hot skin, but she hadn't wanted to recognize it at first. However, she felt wetness beneath her cheek and on her hands. She pulled away seeing the blood on her hands and feeling it on her face. She looked up at her mother seeing that blood was smeared around the corners of her mouth and that she was an ashen grey. The reality of the situation dawned on her and caused fear to sweep through her being. Her mother had been terribly injured before they had been separated and Soyokaze knew that she needed help.  
  
"Soyokaze!" Having finally caught up, the younger Makoto burst upon the scene confused.  
  
"Help her! Please Mama! Help her!" Soyokaze cried and grabbed the younger Makoto around the leg crying and hiding her face from that which she did not want to believe. Makoto barely noticed her as she came face to face with the realization of who this woman was. She gazed down at the kneeling woman unable to move or speak as if time had frozen.  
  
"It's okay, Soyo-chan, I'll be all right..." Th injured woman spoke kindly in a voice Makoto knew far too well that frightened her.  
  
"Why did you come here! Don't die, mommy, please!" Soyokaze begged. The child's words drew Makoto out of her stupor and she did the first thing she felt she needed to do. She pulled Soyokaze away from her and looked her in the face.  
  
"Soyokaze, go find the other Senshi. They can help, but they have to know where to come." Makoto explained softly.  
  
"But..." Soyokaze tried to protest, but could not look away from her younger mother's powerful stare.  
  
"Please, go." Makoto said firmly. Inside her mind, Makoto was fighting to maintain her calm. "I can't let her see me like this. It's too much for her. A child can't understand this. I must get her to leave." She thought. Soyokaze nodded finally and with one glance behind her broke into a run back towards Makoto's apartment.   
  
"Good...she doesn't need to see me like this." The older Makoto said quietly with a smile.  
  
"What has happened to you? Are you really me?" Makoto asked with confused desperation in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm you and Soyokaze's mother." The woman nodded shuddering slightly.  
  
"From the future?" She nodded again.  
  
"I was attacked." Makoto coughed once. "By those I trusted most, but things are not as they seem."   
  
"Why? What horrible things are happening?" The younger Makoto was having difficulty keeping control in the face of a very bad premonition. Her future was literally lying beaten and broken in front of her.  
  
"Our future is nothing like how we imagined it. It's sad really...where did I go wrong that I always managed to destroy my happiness." The hurt woman began to cry silently. Tears mixing with the blood on her face.  
  
"Don't talk now, You're hurt, but I'll get you help." The younger Makoto had never been so afraid in her life. She knew that this person was her, but yet her words and persona were so different so opposite. It was so terrifying.  
  
"No, You listen to me," Makoto recognized the strong harshness of the words, "They will come for her. You must keep her safe from everything. From them, from evil, from herself even. I don't know what's real, but you cannot let Soyokaze die!...please..." Makoto bowed her head grasping her younger double's shirt sleeve.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Makoto turned to look behind her. The other girls were running towards her. Usagi was holding Soyokaze. Makoto wanted to speak felt she should, but no words came from her mouth as she turned back to her shattered mirror image.  
  
"Dear Kami!" They stopped a few feet from the two Makotos astonished.  
  
"Mama..." Soyokaze was calmer now, but she pushed frantically out of Usagi's arms and returned to her mother's side.  
  
"My dear child, have you been good while I was away?" Makoto raised her head slightly to look compassionately at the small girl.   
  
"Yes, Mama, very good." Soyokaze replied quietly tears running down her face.  
  
"Mako-chan, is that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It is, it's me..." The younger Makoto finally found her voice.  
  
"Soyo-chan, I had no doubt. I'm proud of you." Makoto's future self fainted and fell forward into the lap of her younger self.  
  
***  
  
"How did this happen? Will this nightmare never end?" Serenity asked tears on the verge of forming. The other Senshi looked shocked and upset as well. All eyes fell on Pluto.  
  
"Makoto's determination is great, she has made it back to the past to find Soyokaze." Pluto replied coldly. Serenity barely caught her words, but her expression showed all she wished to say. She wanted to know how Makoto had made it back to the past and why Pluto had allowed her in her horrible condition. What was the purpose? How could Pluto just play games like this?  
  
"What options does this leave us with then, Pluto?" Venus asked. "Are we supposed to retrieve Soyokaze against her mother's' wishes? Force them both back here when Makoto no longer trusts us? Do we even know if Makoto is still alive?" Venus has a hard edge to her voice, but in the back of her mind she had a feeling that Makoto's journey to the past was no accident.   
  
"Yes, Makoto is alive. That I am sure of, but I don't know what will happen from this point on. We must bring them back, they can't remain there, but I feel that something far darker and dangerous will stand against us in this attempt. Because of this I ask that all the Senshi, including the outer core, save Saturn travel to the past to return Soyokaze and Makoto to us." Pluto spoke slowly with great weight in her tones.  
  
Hotaru, who had been silent through the entire ordeal, slowly looked up.   
  
"Setsuna, I have always known my role in the past events that surround both the Queen and Senshi, I do not trust you reasons for leaving me here."   
  
"I will not lie to any of you. If Saturn is needed to hold the souls of any one of us again, than it is best that she remain in this time where she can perform that duty and not be at risk." Pluto replied. Saturn lowered her dark eyes and rested heavily on her glaive. A single tear coursed down her cheek, but she made no sound. Her adoptive parents each placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let's not think of the worst outcome that might be. Let's try to resolve this so that no one suffers." Michiru spoke softly and Haruka confirmed with a nod of her head.  
  
"We will go with you, then." Haruka then said. "If it means an end to this tragedy, than let's get it over with, whatever may come."  
  
"Whatever may come..." Serenity repeated Haruka's words silently her hands covering her face, "how did it all come to this? Go, my Senshi, just go." She barely whispered. She heard their departing footsteps and the closing of the grand hall doors. Only then did she look up to see that not all had left. Saturn remained silently watching her.  
  
"Hotaru-chan...I suppose just you and I remain, simply to sit and wait." Serenity said shakily.  
  
"I didn't want this duty, Serenity-sama. Kami-sama, strike me down every time I'm asked to do it. Forgive me."  
  
***  
  
Makoto sat up slowly. Her head hurt greatly, but her body felt less anguished than it had when she'd fallen asleep. The world was spinning slightly, but the pain seemed to be ebbing away as her consciousness returned to her and the memories of where she was focused.  
  
"...no..." She mumbled. Tears where suddenly running down her face and she rested her aching head in her hand weeping in silence as realization washed over her. Still she was alive and as far as she knew Soyokaze was safe for the moment. She inhaled deeply and stared up at the ceiling. She had done more crying in the past few weeks than in her entire lifetime. Looking around she noticed the familiar surroundings of her room from so many lifetimes ago. Her wounds were dressed and her bloodied clothes replaced. She wondered how much she'd messed up the time stream by making contact with the Senshi of the past. Still at this point she didn't rightly care. Her health was too poor and her mind to desperate to worry about Pluto's safe guarded agenda.   
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Makoto looked up suddenly, unaware that anyone else had been in the room. She was pleasantly surprised to Ami's younger-self sitting across the room from her watching her ever movement. "I'd say in would be best for you to stay lying down, but I doubt you'd listen to me." The younger said with a slightly smile.  
  
"Probably not...I've gained a bad habit of not following Ami-sensei's orders. In fact had I listened to you in the first place I probably would've even be here." Makoto said in a bare whisper, and tried to return the smile, but it was barely a half-hearted attempt. "I feel better though, thank you."   
  
"Better compared to what?" Ami said seriously. "Anyone other than a Senshi would have died from the injuries you've sustained, Makoto. Only something powerful could've done this, and from what I've evaluated with my computer and what Soyokaze's implied..."  
  
"Is Soyokaze here?" Makoto asked interrupting her past friend. Ami sighed at the evasion, but was understanding.  
  
"Yes, she's with your younger self, she's a little shaken. Do you want to see her?" Ami asked.  
  
"No, I don't think that would help her right now." Makoto said softly. She did want to see her daughter desperately, but she was feeling a bit light headed and she doubted she looked more alive than dead, the last thing she needed was to frighten the child more.  
  
"Than rest a while, you've been out for almost three days, but you need as much rest and recovery time as possible." Ami replied. She stood and paused for a moment. "Makoto..." Makoto looked over. "We weren't the ones who shot you as well, were we?"   
  
Makoto was frozen for a split second. So Ami did know at least a portion of what had happened. Makoto hadn't wanted them to know, they would bare an undeserved guilt for an eternity, but Ami had already figured it out.  
  
"No...you have all done nothing, but try and help me no matter what it may seem like." Makoto lowered her eyes sadly.  
  
"You know I can't believe that." Ami's expression did not change.  
  
"That's why I am sad." There was suddenly the sound of angry voices from the living room of the young Makoto's apartment. Ami's attention was deflected from Makoto's to the closed bedroom door. After thinking for a moment, she turned back to her patient.  
  
"You stay here." She said firmly. "And for once try to listen to me." Makoto however barely heard her as she concentrated on the voices in the other room. She knew something was happening or more that some one was here. Regardless of the warning, moments after Ami had departed; she painfully began to get up. She quietly pushed the door open and slipped into the passage between the living room and her past bedroom. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and listen.  
  
"I can understand, knowing to much about the future is dangerous, but I'm willing to risk it to keep Soyokaze safe." It was Makoto's younger self that was speaking.  
  
"That is a risk you have no right to take. To unroll the fabric of time for you alone is selfish." The voice was soft and devoid of emotion. It was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Selfish? To want to save my future child? I'd be a monster to have it any other way." Makoto's voice was full of disbelief. "You're a Senshi, our ally, Pluto, how could say something like that."  
  
"Don't you see there are no choices here, only enemies and allies. The forces at work both here and in the future can't be changed. You and your future self have chosen a side all of your own, the impossible path. There is no ending to the road you've chosen." Pluto's voice held a minimal amount of sadness and desperation.   
  
"And what path would you have me choose past or future? Give my daughter up to you? What would you do with her?" Makoto shot back. Pluto didn't reply  
  
"I know enough, Pluto, my path my have no ending, but at least it isn't giving in to something my conscience would never forgive me for." Makoto wanted to punch the Senshi, but her future daughter clung to her leg frightened by the angry words. The other Senshi watched in confused silence.  
  
"So it seems that we're both nailed to crucifixes, Setsuna-chan, seeing which of us bleeds to death first." It was now that future Makoto had stepped out of the shadows of the hallway and confronted Sailor Pluto.   
  
"Mako-chan.." Pluto whispered her eyes full of something between disbelief and relieved happiness.  
  
"Yes, you are torn between duty: the knowledge that the destruction of the entire universe could occur; and friendship: having to destroy a child you love and the daughter of a friend. And me, torn between protecting my queen from a potential threat and relinquishing my daughter to you." Makoto stopped a few feet from the Senshi of time. "We must know by now there is no way to convince the other of their side. Even if we did we would be caught in the same dilemma only reversed. What would you have me do?"  
  
"Come home with me, Makoto." Pluto asked quietly.  
  
"No," Makoto shook her head. "This has to be finished here. As you said, the threat is to the queen, if that is so than the threat must be kept as far from her as possible. I don't believe in what you believe, but I do know something evil is at work, only something terrible could have done this to us and I will have my revenge on it."  
  
"I have brought them here all of them but one, Mako-chan, whatever happens." Pluto replied somewhat sadly. Makoto nodded and looked up.  
  
"I won't let you take her by force, even if you are all my friends." Makoto said firmly. "You tried that once already and I barely survived." Pluto gritted her teeth and her eyes shimmered.  
  
"That wasn't their fault Makoto, you know that!" She shouted very uncharacteristically.   
  
"I do know, but why did you hold me back, Pluto?" Makoto questioned angry. "Why didn't you help me?" Tears forming.  
  
"I did help you. You're right the evil must manifest as far from Serenity-sama as possible, you could've brought it out during that battle. Right by a tree of light, you know what Minako has always said about light and dark in concentrated amounts. Makoto, please, this is too strong for you. So much you don't know and realize. We're being manipulated; we're pawns in a very dark game. It's not about me against you, or you and Soyokaze against the others, it's so much more evil than you could imagine, so please just come home with me." Tears were coursing down the Senshi's cheeks and her red eyes were full of pain and anger. Makoto stepped forward and hugged the other Senshi she had always called a friend.  
  
"I can't do that, Setsuna," Makoto replied softly. "You know I can't. Come for us if you must, but I will stand against this now and alone if I have too." She released the other woman.  
  
"Forgive me, Mako-chan." Pluto said quickly before disappearing back into the time stream. Makoto sighed and closed her eyes. She reached over for something to hold, but fell before she could firmly grasp anything. Her younger self moved over to help her and the Senshi surrounded her.  
  
"I do, Setsuna." Makoto whispered. Her light headedness, now became heavy and darkness was settling in.  
  
  
Ami eased Makoto into the bed. She was impressed that the future Senshi was recovering much more quickly than should be possible, but it gave her relief because Makoto was no longer in danger. Ami wonder perhaps if, even though Senshi attacks are meant aggressively, they can act benevolently if they strike the wrong target. She'd have to look into it later. If not that, than some other force was aiding the future Makoto in healing because it was unnaturally quick.  
  
"You do have a bad habit there." Ami said finally shaking her head with a smile.  
  
"Sorry, I had every intent of staying here in bed, but I heard Pluto's voice and knew I had to be out there. I will start listening to you in the future, I promise." Makoto replied.  
  
"Why not start in the past, it seems there's no hope for the future." Ami smiled kindly her eyes shining.   
  
"Thanks, Ami, you've been very kind." Makoto relaxed as Ami pulled the blankets around her.   
  
" Nothing to thank me for, Mako-chan." Ami sat on the edge of the bed for a minute." You have such a wonderful daughter, Mako-chan, so alive and caring. I don't suppose you could tell whether or not I'm blessed with one as special in the future." Makoto had closed her eyes, but she was still smiling.  
  
"Which would you like to know about." She opened her eyes only slightly to see the happy look spread across her friend's young face.   
  
"I think I know enough." Ami replied. "You're daughter is very much like you, though not nearly as stubborn at times." Ami continued.  
  
"She's more like her father I think." Makoto whispered.   
  
"He must be a gorgeous man, Mako-chan." Ami's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Gentler than a summer's breeze...or at least he was." Makoto's face saddened and her eyes blurred slightly, but her smile didn't leave.   
  
"...is he.." Ami knew there was no point in asking. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I shouldn't have said that," Makoto said slightly angry. "You mustn't tell my younger self or even make mention of him. It was his time and not even the strength of a Senshi could have saved him." A single tear coursed down Makoto's cheek. "He didn't deserve it though." Ami didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected the severity of the situation to reach this point. She realized how much had truly changed about her friend and it scared her.  
  
"Forgive me, I shouldn't have burdened you." Makoto apologized. "I just wish that he could've seen his daughter grow, see how wonderful she is." She smiled seemingly satisfied to linger on that impossible dream.   
  
"Rest, Mako-chan, we'll take care of you and your daughter now." Ami held back her tears. "I promise you, you won't stand alone."   
  
Chapter 8: Nails  
  
"I can't stay here! They'll come for me and...mama...Mama will be hurt more!" Soyokaze shouted. "I have to get away from here!" Without another word, the small girl banged through the apartment door and headed out the hall at a run.   
  
"Wait! Soyokaze come back!" Makoto took off after her future daughter. The others were unsure of what to do immediately. With Makoto's future-self still recovering and the inclination that their future selves now posed a threat, the Senshi were hesitant to follow Soyokaze or remain to watch Makoto.   
  
"I have a feeling things are going to start drawing to close." Rei said gravely. "We need to make a decision on what we plan to do."   
"No, we know what we have to do. We must protect Soyokaze at all costs. Even if it means facing off with our future selves, they can't possibly hold our ideals if they'd attack the daughter of their friend." Usagi said firmly. "If a finally confrontation is drawing near than we need to keep future Jupiter out of it for her personal safety, and Soyokaze safe from it until we can find a solution. So we'll go."   
  
"I agree, Mako-chan has suffered more than she ever deserved over this business and I for one will not allow it to continue." Ami looked angry, but on the verge of tears as well.   
  
" What about, Mako-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"You stay here with her, Chibi-Usa." Usagi said in a voice that was surprisingly mature and commanding. Chibi-Usa was so startled by the sincere order that it took her a moment to speak.  
  
"Usagi..." She began.  
  
"No, Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to come with us. It's not just a motherly thing, but how could you return to the future having seen what happens here regardless of the outcome?" Usagi explained.  
  
"She's right Chibi-Usa," Ami added. "We couldn't in good conscious let you return to future feeling responsible for anything that might happen to the Senshi you know in your time or your friend." Ami smiled softly for her, but Chibi-Usa could see that she was concerned. She finally nodded in understanding.  
  
"I understand what you mean, but what about your Mako-chan? What happens if she sees things that she'll never be able to forget?" Chibi-Usa asked her eyes slightly teary.  
  
"That won't happen, Chibi-Usa-chan, we'll make sure it turns out well." Rei replied strongly a smile on her face.  
  
"Promise?" they all nodded for the girl before exiting the apartment. "Be careful, everyone." Chibi-Usa whispered after them.   
  
***  
The Senshi reached only the parking lot of the apartment complex before they were confronted with a confusing dilemma. Their main problem, the Senshi from the future, had decided to seek them out first. Usagi looked around preparing to transform if necessary. It seemed absurd to think that her future friends would ever do anything, but give her aid. Still there were two unfamiliar Senshi, one in sea green and blue, the other one in yellow and blue; and then there was Sailor Pluto, who's intent was already questionable made Usagi uneasy.   
  
"Why are you here?" She tried, desperately wanting to work this situation out so that no one got hurt and then go find Makoto and her future daughter.   
  
"You know why we are here, Sailor Moon." Pluto replied in her quiet emotionless voice.   
  
"I can't understand why it would require all the Senshi, even those unknown to me yet to return a small child and trusted friend to their home." Usagi called back her voice wavering with desperation.  
  
"Things are not what they seem, Sailor Moon." Pluto replied.  
  
"That means nothing to me. You are all my friends, whether I know you now or in the future. Please, tell me that I can trust you to keep Soyokaze and her mother safe?" A few tears escaped the corners of Usagi's eyes. "And if there is truly an evil here. Some monster that is twisted enough tear apart friendship and family, tell my that it is all that you wish to stop."  
  
"Usagi-chan," The future self of Venus stepped forward. "None of us, not even Pluto knows just how all this began or why it turned out this way. There is something evil at work here, but all we want...all I want is to see Mako-chan go home, with Soyokaze and forget that this nightmare ever existed." Tear coursed down the elder Senshi's cheeks. "We've made some mistakes, and now I can only pray we're in time to save them both."  
  
"You promise then to not hurt Soyokaze?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"That was never our intent, Usagi-chan." Future Venus replied sadly.  
  
"Promise me, my friend." Usagi said firmly.   
  
"I promise you." Venus at that moment knew why she had never once lost faith in her queen. She would make things all right no matter the cost.  
  
"Then we have to go. Soyokaze has run away and Makoto of our time has gone after her." Usagi finished.  
  
"Very well, but I'd think it best if you all transformed." Pluto said intently.  
  
***  
  
Makoto looked around her younger-self's apartment finding it deserted save Chibi-Usa who sat on the couch, unaware of her presence. With care, she walked out into the living area and was surprised at how her motor skills had improved in the last couple hours. Pluto's visit had left her shaken and though she had rested, real sleep had evaded her for some time until she could no longer stand lying down. The emptiness of the apartment worried her. She had the distinct feeling things had been put in motion already that she needed to be aware of.   
  
"Small Lady?" She called. Chibi-Usa jumped out of her seat and whirled around very startled.   
  
"Huh?!" She squeaked. "Makoto, what are you doing up?" She asked, a hand over her rapidly beating heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Where has everyone gone?" Makoto asked with a smile. Chibi-Usa's features, though she had all the grace and control of her mother of the future, took on a pained expression for a half a second and Makoto caught it. "What has happened, Princess? Please, tell me." Makoto leaned against the back of the chair to save her strength.  
  
"Mako-chan...you can't go. You..." Chibi-Usa could barely grasp words. Makoto's eyes widened and Chibi-Usa clamped a hand over her mouth, mentally cursing herself for her outburst.   
  
"They're here, aren't they? Pluto and the others. They've come." Makoto's eyes darkened slightly, but appeared more to be washed over with sadness.   
  
"Makoto, please don't go. The Senshi, they're all good, they'll fix everything. If you go, you could be hurt far worse." Chibi-Usa struggled, on the verge of tears.  
  
"I have to go, Small Lady, Soyokaze is all I have left." Makoto replied and started towards the door.   
  
"What about us! What about my mother! Mako-chan, you could die!" Chibi-Usa burst into tears. She buried her face into the couch and sobbed. She looked up only when she felt arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Makoto, please don't go." She whispered. Makoto hugged her tighter.  
  
"I have to do this, Small Lady...Chibi-Usa, and I know you are all here for me, but I could never hide away as the fate of my child is decided. I know it's hard, but one day you will understand." Makoto released the girl from her strong embrace and stood. Chibi-Usa didn't move, but Makoto could hear her crying quietly. Without another word, Makoto started towards the apartment door. Just as she was opening it Chibi-Usa spoke finally.  
  
"Promise...Promise me, you'll be there when I get home." The pink-haired girl looked over, her red eyes blurry with tears. Makoto's brow creased slightly, but she finally smiled for the child.  
  
"I promise, Princess." Makoto left the apartment and silence settled. Chibi-Usa shook her head.   
  
***  
  
Makoto ran as fast as she could, but her future daughter had an amazing ability for being evasive. They had nearly run into downtown before Makoto started gaining on the small girl.  
  
"Soyokaze wait!" She yelled after the fleeing child, but there was no reply. Makoto reached an intersection. She slowed and finally stopped at the center of the cross streets. "What the hell is going on here? Where is everyone?" She hadn't noticed it before while chasing her daughter-to-be, but now it became very obvious that there was no one around in the city. Cars where abandoned, shops were empty, but still open and not a soul was even trying to loot. Makoto took only a few moments to look around before resuming her search for Soyokaze. As she walked she noticed a tingling in her fingertips. It was constantly growing more intense. She reached in her pocket and pulled the transformation pen. She knew this tingling feeling and looked up.  
  
The electrical wires far over head buzzed dangerously. "Someone or something is manipulating electricity." Makoto thought. She had often used her relationship with lightening to assist her against any enemy who used electricity. The tingling was distracting her far more than she could concentrate on.  
  
"Damn you just come out already!" She growled lowly, if it was a youma it explained the lack of people, she shook her hands out so as to lessen the intense feeling. She walked forward glancing in an abandoned car. As she passed her eye caught the side view mirror for an instant and her enemy was revealed to her. She spun around quickly to face the creature that made the reflection. It was pointing at her with a clawed finger and an invisible beam of energy had already been discharged. No time to move, or block, Makoto was frozen. Something moved in front of her.  
  
"Look out, Mama!" Soyokaze reached over and her small hands sunk into the metal of the car door beside them. Impossibly, she pulled the door of the car and whipped it around in front of them. The energy blast plowed into the car door and was deflected off into a building shattering the stone and raining it down into the deserted street. Soyokaze held the smoking metal until the entire beam dissipated and then threw it aside her shoulders heaving.   
  
Makoto was surprised beyond words. She knew that she was unnaturally strong, but she didn't think that she was that strong, and especially not as a six-year-old girl.  
  
"Soyokaze..?" She whispered quietly. Soyokaze turned and for a brief moment, Makoto thought she saw a darkness in the small child's eyes. It passed quickly into fear as the child suddenly realized some inner power had taken hold for a moment.  
  
"Mama..? What...please, don't let it have me, please." Tears began to run from the small girl's eyes. Makoto moved her mouth, but she still hadn't regained her voice after the shock of seeing her young daughter tear the car door off and deflect the youma's attack. Soyokaze's tears brought her out of the shock, but just as she was about to wrap her arms around the crying child something grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her back hard. Makoto felt the metal bend and twist inwards as she rammed into the car with incredible force. The passenger window shattered all around her and her vision blurred with bursts of light. She heard a scream of fright from Soyokaze, but the painful ringing in her own ears muted it out. The impact hurt immeasurably, however through her blurred vision she made out an all to familiar figure swoop down and pick up Soyokaze where she crouched fearfully watching as the youma thrust her young mother through the car. Makoto felt the transformation pen slip from her fingers as her vision blackened, the last she felt was a sensation of weightlessness, shattering glass, searing pain, and finally sweet comfortable blackness.  
  
Chapter 9: Finally Unfinished:  
  
Sailor Jupiter quickly hid her daughter behind the rubble from the shattered building and then confronted the youma that had been attacking her younger self. Makoto didn't want the youma to catch her off guard as it had with her younger double. The younger Senshi lay unconscious inside a shop after the youma had first shoved her through the side of a Honda Civic and then thrown her through the storefront glass of a market. Makoto figured that she was all right, considering her own well-being had been preserved, still she noticed a few new scars that hadn't been there before, but she had bigger concerns now. She moved quickly despite her mending injuries, dodng the youma's attacks and setting herself up for retaliation, however her attempts seemed futile. For as soon as she paused the youma was gone and then reappeared ready to attack again.  
  
A youma from the past shouldn't have been so difficult, but for some reason she couldn't manage to release any attacks at it. The thing was just too quick and its energy beam was incredibly powerful. Still Makoto had to keep its attention. Since Soyokaze watched in hiding nearby. She could not take the risk that the beast would target her daughter.  
  
The beast hurled an energy blast at her. Makoto dived out of the way and rolled preparing an attack, but the thing was already firing at her again. She dodged once more poising beside a car. An explosion came from behind and knocked her forward. Something hit her across the shoulder, which did not help her already dazed situation.  
  
"What...?" she cursed softly and looked around confused. Something was behind her, but she could also hear the youma in front of her. There were two of them, identical to one another. The one in front of her raised its clawed hand. The one behind her charged forward. "Damn! So that's how you got her." Jupiter was caught between them forced to make a choice, but either way she didn't think she would win.   
  
Soyokaze watching with apprehensive fear. She feared for her mother, the one of the past who had been badly hurt, and her future mother who now battle with the mirror image youma. She also feared herself. She felt something creeping around her soul ever since she'd saved her younger mother using a strength that didn't belong to her. No, not just then, the act had just made it more apparent. The darkness had always been there, sliding inward, grasping just a little more each moment for as long as she could remember. She fought it off determined to resist it. It was like fighting off sleep, fighting off the dreams that plagued her nights. She wouldn't let her mother die, and she wouldn't give into the dreams.  
  
"Sparkling Vital Pressure!" Makoto held out her hand to the charging youma catching it square in the chest with the blast of electricity. It screeched horribly as the electricity burned a whole through its square chest. The remaining youma lowered its hand and pointed it straight at Makoto. The beam of light that shot from it's clawed finger was narrow, but the sheer energy it emanated cut a deep groove in the pavement as it shot straight for Makoto.  
  
"Mama!" Soyokaze ran from her hiding space. She was just in front of her mother as the beam of light neared. "Don't die!" She said in a pleading voice. The youma's blast cut through her back and out her chest without a hesitation in its trajectory. The beam whisked past Makoto's cheek making a fine, deep cut beneath her eye.  
  
"Soyokaze!" Makoto's eyes went wide with terror as she screamed her daughter's name. Soyokaze stumbled forward her shirt darkening as blood seeped from the small yet devastating wound, but she did not fall.  
  
"Mama..." She whispered once before her eyes clouded over with black. Makoto reached out, but a sudden discharge of purely evil energy shoved her back. Soyokaze's slumped form straightened and she looked around; her eyes misted over with blackness. She focused on the youma that had attacked. Without a gesture, the beast was suddenly ripped apart, as if invisible knives had sliced through it a thousand times.   
  
"I suppose I should've been grateful to the beast, it killed the child's body so I could fully capture her mind." The voice that spoke with Soyokaze's lips was deep and dark. It conveyed great evil and cruel intentions. Makoto sat up, feeling very sick. She touched her head feeling a warm wetness. The thoughts of what her condition was quickly disappeared as Makoto became aware of what was happening. She looked up at her daughter standing by the ravaged youma, her eyes black with evil and her small body surging with negative energy.  
  
"Soyo...kaze...?" Makoto whispered as she felt tears come to her eyes. The child turned slightly and fixed her newly inhabited eyes on her confused and frightened mother. Makoto suddenly knew that all Pluto had told her was true. Soyokaze had fought back the darkness that infested her, but now because of Makoto it had control of her. The whole thing had been Makoto's fault.   
  
"Mother" Soyokaze smiled sweetly, but then grinned devilishly. The dark eyes lightened for a moment than returned to their blackness. The invisible wave hit Makoto head on, picked her up, and slammed her into a brick wall several meters away. She slumped to the ground, but looked up with confused hurtful eyes at Soyokaze. "Gomen, Mother, but I don't need you anymore." Soyokaze said softly as she was enveloped within a pillar of swirling blackness. It dissipated quickly and left in its smoking wake was a dark creature that grew immensely bigger with each passing moment. Its body had no definite shape other than two arms and a head, but over all the body pulsed and was constantly writhing like black oil suddenly given life. The head was small, the two black eyes taking up much of the space of its face. The mouth held countless rows of curved teeth and stretching from the back of its thick neck sprouted dozens of spiked horns.   
  
Makoto was too horrified by what she was witnessing that she never noticed the other Senshi arrive or as the future Venus and Mercury helped her up.   
  
"Look, mother!" The creature roared gleefully. "Like this I am the strongest being in all the universe. You said we were meant to be strong. Now I've made our line the strongest of all!" The beast opened its mouth in a great smile. Something glowed from deep within it and blast of purple light erupted from the small mouth and showered down on the city. A dozen explosions erupted from where the blasts touched. All the Senshi, both past and future, inner and outer core watched with horror at the display of power. The creature laughed its voice echoing like thunder across the planet.  
  
Sailor Moon was frightened. They had all seen Soyokaze change. What she became was so awesomely powerful Usagi feared they wouldn't be able to destroy it, even if the fact that somewhere deep inside all that evil was an innocent child wasn't known to them. She looked over to where Mercury and Mars were inside the shop looking over Jupiter who still couldn't be revived. Venus stood with future Mars and the future outer core, Uranus and Neptune, poised for a battle, yet so incredibly dwarfed by the creature as tall as a building. And Makoto, future Jupiter, Usagi could see all the fear, hate and desperation the Senshi felt portrayed through her pain stricken face. Things looked very bad and as Usagi looked up, she feared the very worst.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Future Mercury said softly.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you alright?" Future Venus tried as well. Makoto didn't hear them, didn't want to hear them.   
  
"Kami, Kami-sama, not this." Makoto whispered softly as she took a step forward. Both Mercury and Venus reach out for her grabbing her shoulders.  
"No, Mako-chan, you can't do anything!" Venus said quickly as she and Mercury held Makoto back.  
  
"Stop it! Let me go!" With ease Makoto pulled away from them and whirled around. One side of her face was streaked with blood, tears ran from her eyes, but she was angry. Unwilling to give in.   
  
"Mako-chan..." Ami said sympathetically.  
  
"You both must understand! I cannot give up my daughter. I must try. Would you not do the same?" Makoto replied weakly. She wiped her forearm across her brow and smeared blood out of her eyes. Both of her friends regarded her with saddened eyes.   
  
"World Shaking!"   
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Venus Love me Chain!" Sailor moon watched as the Senshi's attacks were either dodged or absorbed in some manner by the giant evil. It seemed invincible and what would killing it do anyway? Would that get Soyokaze back? Mercury and Mars approached her, obviously unsure of how to bring the younger Jupiter around.  
  
"She's been hit really hard," Ami said. "It would be best to get her to a hospital, but I have no idea how we're going to manage that in this situation. She'll most likely will be stable with the dressings we've applied, she won't be waking up anytime soon, but this has to end quickly." Sailor moon nodded in understanding, but said nothing as she returned her attention to the creature.  
  
"That may be all the better," Mars said darkly, "Something tells me that this fight will be costly. It's imperative that Mako-chan not know what happens to her daughter no matter what the outcome of this battle is." Rei looked over to Makoto's future self and then to the outer core, her future self and future Venus. Rei wasn't sure whether she should help attack the thing or step back.   
  
The creature was becoming annoyed with the Senshi that were desperately trying to attack it. They didn't realize how futile such powers were against it. It had been created from the child of a Senshi. It knew how to avoid their threats. Still, their persistence was making it angry.   
  
"You fools, your powers are nothing compared to my own!" It growled at them and advanced forward. Opening its mouth, it blasted them with purple light.   
  
Uranus, Neptune, and future Mars foresaw the attack and made to dodge. Uranus grabbed Venus much to Minako's surprise as she dodged. They fell to the ground several meters away.  
  
"What did you do that for!" Venus asked angrily. Uranus was about to respond, but the loud explosions and shower of debris caused her to pick Venus up once more and run. Once the dust settled and the explosions ceased, Uranus put her down again.  
  
"That's why!." She replied hotly. Venus was slightly embarrassed; she had not been as quick to expect the attack. The future Senshi had saved her life.   
  
"Uranus!" Haruka turned away from Venus as she heard future Mars' voice through the clouds of smoke and dust. She then disappeared into it leaving Venus to find her own way.  
  
"What is it?" Haruka asked as she approached.  
  
"Neptune's been hurt." Future Mars replied. "Help me with this." Haruka didn't hesitate, though her mind feared the worst. She got beside Mars and together they pushed aside the large chunk of asphalt.   
  
"Neptune!" Once clear of the debris Haruka pulled Neptune into her arms and looked her over frantically.  
  
"I'm okay..." Neptune said softly her voice trying to mask her pain. "May have broken a few ribs...though." She smiled her face coated with white dust.  
  
"Gomen, Michiru, I shouldn't have left you." Haruka said regretfully.  
  
"No, you did what was best. I was careless." Michiru replied. Haruka hugged Michiru her eyes burning with anger.  
  
Sailor Moon looked away from the scene of destruction where the Senshi had been so easily defeated in their attacks. "What do we do now?" She whispered.  
  
"Damn you! Why did you choose her? Why my child!" Makoto yelled both angry and sorrow stricken. The creature looked away from the devastation it had just caused and towards Makoto, injured and weak, but standing defiantly before the huge monster. The monster cascaded downwards like a black wave, until its head was level with Makoto.   
  
"Because you were strong, Mother, and that made me strong." The dark voice purred as it watched Makoto. "I told you I wanted to be strong like you, now I am even greater than that."  
  
Makoto looked deep into the dark glassy eyes. She could see herself reflected and distorted in the rounded surface. She saw nothing familiar, nothing that the creature had inside it that was part of her daughter. "You are not my daughter, you've taken her from me. You are something evil. A cowardly evil!" Makoto's eyes shone with hate. The beast threw back its head and roared angrily.  
  
"You!" From its black massiveness, the beast shot out tentacles sending them at incredible speeds towards Makoto. Jupiter dodged as best she could, the black feelers cutting through the ground where she moved and ripping up parts of the street. One managed to catch her around the ankle and pull her into the ground. The others dove after her, wrapping around her arms and legs, and squeezing her tight around her chest and throat. Once it had her in its crushing embrace, the creature heaved upward again resuming its colossal height and bringing Makoto with it.  
  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon finally reacted. She ran forward and pulled her kaleidoscope from its secret place. "Moon gorge..."  
  
"No, Sailor...Moon...don't!" Makoto gasped as she tried to loosen the black vines that were wrapped around her neck. She could barely breathe let alone speak, but the creature's tight grip had at least stopped constricting. It wasn't going to kill her yet.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon's voice protested, but she made no action. The creature pulled Makoto close to its face.  
  
"Who's a coward? You linger in the past, weakened by the memories of someone long since dead. If only you could know how I feel now, Mother. I don't feel pain or sorrow, loss or even hate. I only feel the power within me; a power with which I can end all lives. You never wanted me to feel lonely, and now, as I am I will never suffer from what destroys you. No human will feel pain ever again." The black eyes shone with excitement and eagerness. It still had the look of a child to Makoto. A child eager to please and have its parent's approval.  
  
"Soyokaze...did...not want...this," Makoto gasped through strangled breaths. "You've taken...her...mind. I...will never believe...you...are her. You are a youma...and I will...kill you...for what...you've done." Makoto stopped struggling and glared at the giant black face before her. The black eyes narrowed in rage and the large mouth opened wide brandishing its many rows of teeth. The screech it released was near deafening to Makoto, but she did not flinch.  
  
"Damn you!" The beast roared. "I'll kill you first!" The black vines whipped away from the creature's face and smashed into the wall of a nearby building taking Makoto with them. Opening its mouth, the purplish light flared once more. The creature pulled its appendages from the side of the devastated building, this time without Makoto, and released its concentrated blast of energy. "Goodbye, Mother." It said softly as the blast shook the ground and clouds of dust and pieces of cement exploded from the hole the creature's tentacles had already created. A second explosion echoed the first creating even more falling debris. The creature laughed a thunderous triumphant laugh.  
  
"Oh Kami, Mako-chan." Usagi whispered softly. She couldn't see what remained do to the height, but she didn't think anyone could've survived that, not even a Senshi. She could tell by the looks of the other Senshi that they thought the same thing.  
  
"What?" The monster's deep voice was surprised. "Why won't you just die!" Makoto staggered forward over what remained of the floor of the office building. A residue of electricity crawled over her fuku. "You used your own energy to deflect mine. I should've expected as much from you." The beast grinned. Makoto had not come out unharmed by far. Using her energy left her weak and susceptible to injury. She didn't make it very far before she collapsed to her knees breathing hard and holding her sides. "Fool..." the black eyes flashed. "Die." The black strands rose once more from its amorphous form, but this time yielded gleaming metal points. They aimed for Makoto's helpless form and prepared to strike.  
  
Sailor moon was overjoyed that Makoto was alive, however she was horrified to see that the beast surely wouldn't miss this time. She looked around frantically. All the Senshi were watching silently, helplessly. She looked from one face to another, young and old, angry and desperate. She returned her attention to the scene high above her feeling the conflict of mother and daughter and knowing somewhere deep in the creature that was trying to kill Sailor Jupiter was a small child hoping to save her mother. To see this made her so very angry because she knew how Makoto must feel. It was impossible to fight against the person you cared most for in the world no matter what they had become. Usagi understood far to well and the fact that someone else was forced to suffer such a situation infuriated her.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed. All the Senshi looked at her and the dark monster averted its attention from its prey. "Soyo...Soyokaze-chan, please, stop this..." Usagi was trembling with rage and tears. 'How could you do this? Your mama, she loves you so very much. How could you hurt her? This cannot be you..."  
  
"Silence, foolish girl, I may have once been a child, but I am no longer. I have no need for love. What reason is there for my mother to live? She is devastated by loss. She has become weak. She cannot love what I am I have no need of her anymore." The creature bellowed.  
  
"No!" Usagi looked up, her eyes angry, tears streaming down her face. "How can you be so cruel? Makoto loves you no matter what! She fought for you, broke every rule to keep you safe, and now she would die for you. Soyokaze, I know that you want to be with her! This beast is not you. Fight past it, I know you are still good!"   
  
"Shut up!" The creature threw back its head and bolts of purple energy were hurled downwards. Sailor Moon didn't step out of their path.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!" The three attacks combined into one and intercepted the bolts of energy. On contact, they neutralized one another and left only shimmering sparks to float to the ground.   
  
"You say you will never feel loneliness?" Usagi's voice was quiet. "You will destroy all who feel loneliness? Then who will you have? You will be alone with you power!" She began to shout. "Strength means nothing without reason to use it. Your mother will always have greater strength than you because she has the ability to keep you from being alone!"  
  
"No!" The monster screamed. "Shut Up! Shut Up! She means nothing to me! I am never alone; I am content with myself! I don't need her!" The great behemoth whirled around, turning back towards the demolished building and Makoto. It gave a ground-shaking howl and the spikes sped forward.  
  
"No!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Mako-chan!" The other Senshi shouted. Makoto looked up from her kneeling position her face streaked with blood and tears. She didn't see the on coming death, she didn't hear the concerned shouts from her friends. She focused on the black face and the eyes and searched.   
  
"Please, No!" Usagi cried fearfully, to sacred to watch or turn away. The black claws froze inches from Makoto, but she didn't avert her gaze from the black creature.  
  
"S..s..stop looking at me like that. Stop it!" The beast cried its voice strangled with desperation. It tried to force the spikes to attack, but they wouldn't. Something inside it compelled it to hold them back and give in. The blades dissipated back into the oil-like blackness and the creature sloshed forwards driven by something that it thought it had destroyed. Its great enormity encompassed the building, hiding it and Makoto from the other Senshi's view.  
  
Makoto staggered up slowly to her feet. She took her time, favoring her injuries and finally looked up with sad weary eyes. Eyes that had seen to much pain, but would willingly choose death over relief if the cause was great enough. For Makoto, this cause was the greatest.  
  
"I still love you...Soyokaze. I'm weak now physically and have been weak in spirit ever since your father died, but strong enough or not I'll never let you go." She shook her head sadly tears glittered off her cheeks. "I wish this wasn't happening. Perhaps I am a coward, hiding inside myself, inside my loneliness, but I want you back more than anything in the world. I would suffer this pain a thousand life times over if I knew it kept you safe."  
  
The enormous head rippled and changed. It became a flat obsidian like surface, like a black mirror. It was dark for a time but as Makoto concentrated on it, a familiar young form glittered into its reflection.  
  
"Hello, Mama." The reflection of the small girl said sadly, but with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."   
  
"Soyo-chan." Makoto's eyes trembled with so many emotions. "Please come back to me."  
The girl sighed and shook her head.   
  
"I wish I could, Mama, I want to make you happy, but I just can't. I won't let this thing kill you. You remember my dreams? I know what they mean now." She began to cry focusing on her mother and rubbing her eyes with her hands. "Look what I've done. I'm so very sorry, Mama. I just wanted to be strong, just like you..." She sniffled slightly, but stopped crying. "I'm going to go...going to end this. I wish...I wish I could hug you...again, just once more, mother." Soyokaze's image began to fade back into blackness.  
  
"No...wait. I won't let you go!" Makoto reached into the blackness, but drew back suddenly her hand burned to the point of almost bleeding. She hesitated for only a second before pushing into it anyway.  
  
Within the blackness, Makoto could not see, move, or even breathe. The purpose of her sacrifice began to seep from her mind in the exquisite pain. Faintly in her ears she could hear angry roars and frightened yells, but they meant little to her screaming mind. "Why am I here, who do I need to find?" She asked herself fighting against the confusion in her head.   
  
"Foolish, Senshi..." A deep voice resonated in her mind. "Do you think you can fight me, when I have completely over powered you? There is no way for you to fight within here, but you could join us, bypass death, and become the greatest warrior the universe has ever seen."   
  
"No...no...damn you. I have something I need to do. Stay away from me...you monster."   
  
"Foolish, but predictable, Senshi..." The voice laughed. "You will die in here than, and you daughter shall ascend you."  
  
"Daughter...? Soyokaze!" Makoto suddenly remembered and forced her eyes open. "NO! Give her back!" From the crystal set in her tiara, a green glow emanated encasing her against the blackness and pain, but only minimally. It was enough.  
  
"Mother!" A brightness contrasted harshly with the monster's blackness and Makoto reached out her hand. Soyokaze appeared from within the sphere of blinding light and returned the gesture. A horrible half-roar half-scream vibrated throughout the dark expanse as mother and daughter's fingers touched. Makoto pulled her child close.  
  
"NO, you pathetic mortal, you are mine!" The savageness of the voice frightened even Makoto. Soyokaze let out a most inhuman and unnatural scream and arched her back floating out of Makoto's embrace. Makoto saw that her eyes were black as they had been before.  
  
"...no..." Soyokaze's voice came weakly, but her whole body struggled against the influences of the evil that infested her.   
  
"Soyokaze!" Makoto drew a sharp breath and reached to grab her daughter again, but the girl pulled back abruptly.  
  
"NO...mother, I will kill you." Her voice was strained her lips struggling against an evil smile. Her whole body shuddered and contorted as she fought. "I...will not..be your...rabbit! Any..more!!!" Soyokaze yelled and light poured from her eyes. The blackness rippled continually faster as the pure humane energy poured forth from Soyokaze's small form. Makoto wrapped her arms around the girl and opened her own reservoirs of Senshi energy and combined them with Soyokaze's.  
  
Sailor Moon watched as the black encased building rippled in great waves and began to lighten. It was as if a great fire had been lit inside the building and was steadily growing, evaporating the blackness.   
  
"What's happening?" Venus asked. The Future Senshi had a good idea.  
  
"I feel incredible amounts of energy being released. More than any human or Senshi could do on their own." Rei replied and her future self nodded in agreement.  
  
"That means she must've reached Soyokaze?" Sailor Moon asked. To that no one had an answer. They could only wait. Bulges started to form in the amorphous mass and as they burst great streams of light erupted outwards illuminating the dark sky. Cracks appeared giving the sloshing surface the illusion of being solid. As the faults spread the Senshi knew it was moments before all would be finished.  
  
"Soyo-chan...Soyokaze, you can stop. Leave it to me, my daughter." Makoto said softly to the child in her arms. The light felt good and it returned strength to the long-suffering Senshi.  
  
"Mama..." The girl took a deep breath her pure white eyes only partly open now. "I'm free.. She smiled softly. "It's been so long. You're so wonderful, you always have been."  
  
"What is it, Soyo-chan?" Makoto felt fear invade her mind.  
  
"It lied, don't ever believe those things It said," She paused to take another labored breath, "It lied about so many things...except one." The girl moved the hand on her chest to the side and Makoto's eyes flooded with fear and sorrow. The small wound Soyokaze received when saving her mother was illuminated and pure white blood trickled from it running over her hands and chest.   
  
"No..." Makoto could barely breathe the word. "We've come so far."   
  
"It's okay, mama," Brightly lit tears streaked down Soyokaze's face and her eyes returned to their grey green for the first time. "I've finally free, thank you, and I'm sorry."  
  
"No..please no, don't leave me alone, Soyo-chan." Makoto began to weep.  
  
"Don't be sad, there is such a beautiful light around us, mama." Soyokaze snuggled closer to her mother and closed her eyes. "Sow arm...I love you...don't forget...I love...you."  
  
"No! No...kill me!" Makoto screamed. So loudly and unnatural was her sorrowful cry the universe resonated with it and carried it to the farthest reaches of space and time.  
  
***  
Serenity stood up from her throne and looked around her expression appeared as if her throne room had suddenly been stripped away and she was facing the most horrible creature in the universe.   
  
"I hear something terrible. Something so horribly sad, that it's passed through time itself." Serenity said in a daze.  
"Majesty..." She looked down where Saturn was kneeling on the crystal floor cradling something in her arms.  
"What has happened, Hotaru-chan?" Serenity asked descending the crystal steps. Hotaru stood and held out her hands. A small, but brightly glowing sphere hovered in her palms. Tears where coursing down the dark Senshi's cheeks. Serenity neared and reached out with her hand timidly. Terrified of what she would feel she touched the warm glowing sphere and could barely hold herself as sobs wracked her body.  
"Dear Kami, how cruel."  
  
***  
  
Usagi fell to the ground at the sound and covered her ears as if in extreme pain. The other Senshi looked up horrified at the melting blackness. They quickly took notice of Sailor Moon and tried to help her up, but she shoved them off closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"Can't you hear it! Kami-sama, why? Why?" She yelled as tears ran from her eyes. They looked at her confused, but not for long. The building returned into view and as the last bit of evil seeped into the ground the origin of the light was uncovered. Makoto knelt to the ground something cradled in her arms. Each Senshi stood and viewed the scene, light reflecting in their misty eyes.  
  
There was a deep resonating sound like the striking of a clock and a pink light settled over the area of destruction.   
  
"Pluto!" Future Mars sobbed. "What are you doing! This is not finished!" There was no reply.  
  
"Yes, yes it is finished..." Makoto said softly to the girl she held. "We're going home, Soyokaze, where you can rest." She suddenly felt the tug of being pulled through time and her vision blurred, but she never let go of her charge even in the dream like confusion. Makoto wished that somehow she would not wake up.  
  
  
Oooooo...it's all done. What'd you think. I felt like I wrote it in a whirlwind. I'm pretty awful aren't I? I originally had a much nicer alternate ending, but this is how it turned out everyone. So sorry ;_; Well now it seems I'll just have to start cracking on the final one of the trilogy. Well see what I can do about making it all up to you. I hope you enjoyed this one. I personally feel like I needed to go into a little more detail here and there. By the middle there's so many things going on at once it was hell on earth to keep them all straight. I figured after 65 or however many pages it was it was time to give it up and get it out. Hope you liked it, if you really liked it or have word for improvement drop me a line or right a review. I love mail...  
  
Sincerely to you all,  
  
Sakura Seizon  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
